


Drobnostki

by Homoviator



Series: Życie i dzieło [4]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mission Fic, Plotty, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilog do ff Dzieło i życie. Bond i Q mieszkają ze sobą i docierają się powoli, ale rzeczy się komplikują. 007 coś ukrywa, Alec zaginął podczas misji w Rosji a szef byłego KGB prosi o pomoc kwatermistrza MI6. Fluff, akcja, rosyjskie rozruchy i pogmatwany, niełatwy związek szpiega z kwatermistrzem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I`ve got you under my skin

**Author's Note:**

> Coś do posłuchania podczas czytania :) Sinatra wyjątkowo pasuje mi do Bonda i Q.  
> http://youtu.be/L0ZQyLsBUxc

Miłość jest jak oberża hiszpańska – spożywa się to, co się samemu przyniosło.

Picasso

Wszystko zaczęło się we wrześniu, od misji w Kijowie. Bond poleciał tam, infiltrować biznes rosyjskiego barona narkotykowego i zaprzyjaźnić się bliżej z jedną z jego sekretarek. Sekretarka była wysoką, szczupłą blondynką o zimnych, niebieskich oczach, nerwowych dłoniach i piersiach idealnie wyrzeźbionych przez chirurga. Była także menadżerką barona, jego księgową i kochanką. Znała mnóstwo sekretów, warto było więc wpasować jej w łóżko agenta angielskiego wywiadu. Warto i dość łatwo.

James był w swoim żywiole. Gdy doprowadzał Ulyanę Sergenko do orgazmu, Q kopiował wszystko, co znajdowało się na jej laptopie, komórce i wszystkich kontach internetowych. Razem z instagramem i Twitterem.

Przeglądając pobieżnie materiał video z misji Q dobre dwa dni później spostrzegł, że przed spotkaniem z sekretarką James wziął tabletkę. Nie było widać, co to za tabletka, ale można było przypuszczać, że 007 bierze ją, aby uniknąć jakiegoś podtrucia. Na Ukrainie lubili trucizny i środki odurzające. Q nie wgłębiał się w problem, miał inne rzeczy na głowie.

"Przechwyciliśmy całą dokumentację transferów pieniężnych z Kijowa do Argentyny. Co do cholery robią Rosjanie w Argentynie? Nie mają tam nawet porządnej ambasady, nie wspominając o agenturze." Q przesunął okulary na czoło, aby potrzeć dłonią piekące powieki. "Póki trzymali się rynków amerykańskich rząd angielski nic w ich sprawie nie robił. Teraz wkroczyli do Europy i od razu zwalili nam ich na głowę."

"Zapewne moja następna misja to Argentyna." James usiadł w fotelu przy biurku Q i odchylił się dramatycznie na oparciu. Q wygiął usta.

"Moskwa raczej, 007. Kumulacja finansowa po stronie rosyjskiej nigdy nie wróży nic dobrego."

"Ani chwili przerwy."

"Zwykle nie narzekasz, James."

Bond nie odpowiedział nic, tylko zamknął oczy.

/

Byli ze sobą już niemal rok a mieszkali razem na stałe od dobrych sześciu miesięcy. Samo tak jakoś wyszło. James spędzał więcej czasu na misjach i w domu Q niż w swoim apartamencie. Gdy pewnego dnia oznajmił, że ususzył niemal na śmierć swojego jedynego żywego kwiatka, kwatermistrz jedynie wzruszył ramionami i pochylił się ponownie nad laptopem.

"To przynieś tego kwiata do mnie. Tutaj ma większe szanse na podlanie niż u ciebie."

I tak zaczęła się powolna, ale skuteczna migracja Jamesa Bonda do domu Q. Odbywała się metodą małych kroków, akurat, żeby uniknąć ze strony kwatermistrza ataku paniki. James był w swoich dążeniach subtelny, ale uparty. Q stwierdził, że chociaż w sumie nie pochwala takiej manipulacji, nie przeszkadza mu ona ani trochę. No więc był, być może, zakochany. No więc kij z tym, przynajmniej mógł spróbować być szczęśliwy, zanim całkowicie zapadnie się w odmęty wirtualnych cyberświatów!

Na pierwszy rzut poszedł kwiat, zasuszone niemożebnie geranium, które tylko cudem przetrwało niedbalstwo 007. Q postawił kwiat Bonda w kuchni na parapecie, gdzie Schrodinger co prawda je niuchał, ale nie odważył się podgryzać. Następne zaczęły migrację podomowe dresy Jamesa, piżamy, buty do biegania i przybory toaletowe. Na koniec zjechała porcelanowa figurka buldoga angielskiego i garnitury. Q niepewnie zerkał na arcydzieła sztuki krawieckiej, rozłożone na łóżku w sypialni, i w przypływie natchnienia oczyścił dla Jamesa jedną całą wielką, rozsuwaną szafę. Jakoś dziwnie było trzymać kardigany, bawełniane koszule i sztruksowe spodnie razem z wysokiej klasy smokingami, muszkami, krawatami i szelkami.

"Masz... szelki!" Q usiłował powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Im bardziej próbował, tym bardziej mu się nie udawało.

James spojrzał na niego z politowaniem i strzepnął trzy pary króciutkich, czerwonych szelek do skarpetek.

"Wiek dziewiętnasty obdarzył nas przydatnym przyrządem do prostowania rolujących się skarpet." wycedził Bond, unosząc dumnie brodę, chociaż jego oczy pozostawały uśmiechnięte. "Niezwykle cenny wynalazek, zwłaszcza dla tych, którzy trzymają zapasową broń w okolicach łydek."

Jakkolwiek garnitury, smokingi, wełniane płaszcze zimowe i jesienne płaszcze reporterskie nieco onieśmielały Q, tak granatowy, jedwabny szlafrok przyciągnął jego uwagę. James wyglądał w jedwabiu bardzo męsko i wyrafinowanie i owszem, pewne luksusowe towary nabierały specyficznego wdzięku, gdy się je ze swojego partnera zdejmowało... zwłaszcza, gdy partner miał widoczny kaloryfer, wydatne mięśnie piramidowe między biodrami a brzuchem i zaledwie dziesięć procent tłuszczu w ciele.

Q lubił ściągać z Jamesa szlafrok. Nie za bardzo natomiast lubił, jak James ściągał coś z niego.

"Daj spokój." Bond zamruczał drapieżnie, przycisnął Q do łóżka i potarł policzkiem o jego obnażony brzuch. "Kocham twoje ciastowate, białe ciało. Jest moje."

Q już miał się obruszyć świętym gniewem na takie nieposzanowanie, ale James zaśmiał się, złapał go mocno w pasie i ignorując okrzyki, śmiech i kopniaki, wyssał mu na brzuchu malinkę.

No więc czasami Q zastanawiał się, co Bond w nim widzi. No więc czasami był niepewny swojej pozycji w życiu Jamesa, bo za cholerę nie mógł się równać z tymi wszystkimi pięknymi ludźmi, z którymi James na co dzień się spotykał i częstokroć lądował z nimi w łóżku. Starał się nie rozważać tego zbyt intensywnie. To prowadziło do depresyjnych myśli o chwilowości i ulotności ich związku, a to z kolei miało przykre konotacje zawodowe...

Tak więc z początku Q tego nie zauważył. Zresztą, nie było za bardzo co zauważać. Małe uniki ze strony Jamesa, zawahania, drobne potknięcia, które łatwo można było położyć na karb zmęczenia, stresu, cholera, na karb bycia szpiegiem i posiadania licencji na zabijanie innych istot ludzkich. To było zrozumiałe. Pewne rzeczy w związku wychodziły na światło dzienne dopiero z czasem, a związek Q i Jamesa od samego początku do standardowych nie należał. Ponadto afera z Quantum, spektakularne rozegranie sprawy czwartej wtyczki, pozbawiony złudzeń kwatermistrz MI6 i połamany agent 007, który usiłował nie grać i czasami nawet mu to wychodziło, to wszystko nie należało do okoliczności łatwych i przyjemnych.

Docierali się przez cały ostatni rok. Kłócili o brudne skarpety obok kosza na brudy, o laptopa w łóżku i kto wyczyści bałagan, jaki zrobił Schrodinger, wymiotując na dywan. Życie z drugim człowiekiem było tak trudne, jak Q przypuszczał, było także nadspodziewanie satysfakcjonujące. Nie spodziewał się tego. James miał swoje narowy, ale jak już ochłonął można było z nim rzeczowo porozmawiać i może się nie zgodził, ale chociaż rozumiał argumenty. Q sam nie był aniołem, ze swoją pracocholiczną żyłką, potrzebą monitorowania wszystkich i wszystkiego, oraz nieustannym podejrzeniem, że ktoś się nim bawi, że ktoś gra.

Ich kłótnie wybuchały i gasły równie szybko. Bo dziwnie było jeść samemu kolację, gdy Bond nadymał się samotnie na kanapie w salonie. Bo dziwnie było przejść obok niego i nie pogłaskać jego zawsze ostrzyżonych zawadiacko włosów.

"No więc jesteś zdystansowanym uparciuchem i rozpuszczonym bałaganiarzem, ale i tak cię kocham, 007. Chodź, zamówimy chińszczyznę i zrobimy sobie trzy litry zielonej herbaty."

"Nie odmówię. W końcu też cię kocham, pomimo, że jesteś marudną mękoliną i zawodowym narzekaczem na wszystko."

"Warzywa w sosie słodko-kwaśnym?"

"I kaczka."

"I kaczka."

Q nie zamieniłby tego, co z Jamesem stworzyli, za nic na świecie. Co nie zmieniało postaci rzeczy, że czasami było niełatwo. Kurcze, czasami było po prostu diabelnie trudno i tyle w temacie. Nie było co się czarować. Ich praca nie należała do normalnych i mechanizmy obronne prędzej czy później zaczynały przypominać wyrafinowany rodzaj psychozy. Krótkotrwały, czasami bardziej widoczny, czasami prawie niezauważany. Dlatego właśnie z początku Q nie zauważył nic. A powinien.

W końcu był dla Jamesa najbliższą, żyjącą osobą.

Można było winić częściowo charakter pracy Bonda, można było winić też brak obeznania i wyczucia ze strony Q. Można było też stwierdzić, że trafiła kosa na kamień. Q był bardzo dobry w rzucaniu się w wir pracy, gdy tylko sprawy się komplikowały. Był także mistrzem w wypieraniu ze świadomości niewygodnych faktów i udawaniu, że problem zniknie, gdy się go od siebie odpowiednio odepchnie. James natomiast był szpiegiem. Ukrywanie różnych rzeczy miał wpisane w zawód.

Tak więc z początku Q tego nie zauważył. Misje Bonda z reguły były drastyczne i szokujące. Nic dziwnego, że odbijało mu się to na psychice. Nic dziwnego, że Q, podczas łóżkowych wyczynów Bonda na misjach oddawał stery w ręce R a sam szedł robić sobie szatańsko mocną kawę i zjadał za jednym posiadem trzy czekoladowe batoniki.

"Nie zostawię swojej pracy, Q."

"Nikt cię o to nie prosi, James."

James zawsze po takich akcjach dzwonił do niego ich prywatnym połączeniem satelitarnym. Pytał jaka pogoda jest w Londynie. Q zawsze odpowiadał, że pochmurno, deszczowo, ale to norma, bo gdyby trzy dni pod rząd było słonecznie oznaczałoby to nadejście apokalipsy. Nigdy podczas tych konwersacji nie rozmawiali o niczym ważnym, nigdy nie poruszali sprawy stosunków seksualnych, które James odbywał na misjach. Pewne rzeczy po prostu należało przetrawić i pójść na kompromis. Q potrafił czasami kompletnie zakopać się w nowych projektach broni MI6 na długie tygodnie a James potrafił czasami obrócić trzy niezbyt urodziwe, ale chętne agentki rosyjskie w ciągu jednego dnia.

Wytworzyli sobie swoisty system radzenia sobie z faktem, że James sypiał z innymi ludźmi a Q miał to nagrane. Nie było idealnie, ale jakoś było. James znikał czasami, nigdy nie dłużej niż na dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Q grał w tym czasie w Mass Effect. Gdy w końcu Bond wracał Q przytulał się do niego wszystkimi kończynami a James ściskał go tak, że aż kwatermistrzowi żebra trzeszczały.

"Puść... zaraz pójdzie mi jakiś flaczek w brzuchu..."

"Nigdy cię nie puszczę. Tak cię będę trzymał. I kochał. Z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli."

"Ahaha... dobrze wiedzieć, że nie zmusza cię do tego lwowska mafia... uch... ale teraz... już puść..."

Czasami Bond puszczał w końcu Q ze swoich żelaznych uścisków, a czasami zostawali tak, ściśnięci razem na łóżku. Bond musiał wyściskać z siebie, cokolwiek mu się tam kumulowało w czasie misji. Q nie narzekał. Mało było miejsc równie bezpiecznych co ramiona 007. Oczywiście James twierdził inaczej. Oczywiście co on tam cholera, popieprzony, zmyślny i niezwykle piękny wariat wiedział.

Nie mówili sobie, że się kochają. Jedynie w żartach, jedynie w lżejszych chwilach, gdy można było na moment zapomnieć o pracy. Q nie miał zbyt wielu doświadczeń w kochaniu, więc nie za bardzo potrafił zdefiniować, co do Jamesa czuje i w zasadzie definiować się bał. James z kolei, ze swoim tragicznym łańcuchem zamordowanych kochanek nie posiadał ani dobrych doświadczeń ani dobrych konotacji związanych z miłością. Tak więc nie wyznawali sobie nic na serio, ale w sumie, gdy Q robił Jamesowi jajecznicę, a James rozmasowywał mu zesztywniały kark, gdy zalegali razem o poranku na kanapie, rozcierając sobie na wzajem stopy, w sumie nic wyznawać nie trzeba było.

/

Październik i listopad były miesiącami monotonnej, ale wytężonej pracy. Q wciąż udoskonalał Adrasteę, jednocześnie uważnie monitorując systemy obcych agentur. Zwłaszcza rosyjski, ponieważ Rosjanie od jakiegoś czasu nieustannie poszerzali coś, poprawiali, nie było tygodnia, aby ich bazy danych nie przechodziły gruntownej zmiany systemowej. Q podskubywał rosyjskie osłony komputerowe, niby od niechcenia, ale w rzeczywistości notował każdą zmianę. Coś się szykowało, coś większego i Q jako jeden z pierwszych powinien wiedzieć co się święci.

Gdy Q położył na biurku M trzy strony wydruku oględzin i metamorfoz systemu ochrony rosyjskich Służb Wywiadu Zagranicznego, Mallory jedynie skinął w milczeniu głową. Ich stosunki wciąż były chłodne, ale akurat w tej profesji był to atut. Tak w każdym razie powtarzał sobie Q, gdy odkrywał kolejny program szpiegowski w swojej poczcie, z adresem IP Mallory`ego.

"Znowu usiłuje mnie śledzić. Tak nieudolnie, że aż uroczo. Macie szczęście, że jestem po waszej stronie."

"Mamy szczęście." potakiwał James i przykładał policzek do dłoni Q. "A teraz zostaw już sprzęty i chodźmy. Obiecałeś, że poćwiczysz ze mną na strzelnicy."

"Czy musimy?... Akurat dzisiaj?..."

"Tak. Masz szczęście, że jestem po twojej stronie i strzelam za ciebie. Będę jednak czuł się pewniej, gdybyś także potrafił porządnie celować."

Q nigdy nie był zbyt celny, jeżeli chodziło o strzelanie, ale trzeba było przyznać, pod okiem Jamesa, zrobił duże postępy. To, że po strzelnicy Bond zabierał go na kawę i do sklepu ze sprzętem komputerowym, także w procesie dydaktycznym nie przeszkadzało.

Listopad, poza dłubaniną systemową i spisywaniem działań Rosjan, okazał się także miesiącem nadspodziewanie długich misji rekonesansowych Bonda.

Misja 007 w Gruzji, na przykład, była dość prosta, ale przeciągnięcia się do dwóch tygodni. Pod koniec James złapał podejrzanego, trochę się potłukł podczas samochodowego pościgu, spadając z dachu pędzącej ciężarówki, a potem raz dwa wylądował w Londynie. Nie chciał rozmawiać, wysłał tylko krótkiego smsa, że zaraz będzie i jest głodny, po czym zniknął z radaru. Na dwie godziny. Q domyślał się, że James potrzebował odwiedzić oddział medyczny, więc nie naciskał.

James wrócił do domu, pocałował Q na powitanie i stwierdził, że jest zmęczony.

"Ja też." odpowiedział z krzywym uśmiechem Q i cmoknął Jamesa w policzek. "Prysznic, kolacja i sypialnia. Na co masz chęć?"

"Na ciebie." odpowiedział Bond, nie wytracając rytmu rozmowy i kładąc głowę na ramieniu Q. "Ale chyba zamiast ciebie wybiorę jajecznicę."

"Jak zawsze zabójczo romantyczny."

James westchnął i wsparł się na plecach Q, zaglądając mu przez ramię.

"A będzie ser do tej jajecznicy?"

"Będzie."

"Mh."

"Nie ma za co."

I to w zasadzie była ich cała rozmowa tego wieczoru. Q nie miał absolutnie problemu z tym, że Bond w obecnym stanie ducha woli jajecznicę od niego. Poza tym na kwatermistrza czekały jeszcze dwa programy do napisania a po północy musiał zadzwonić do R, aby skontrolować, jak poszła misja Aleca w Wilnie. Na Litwie było ostatnio gorąco a znając zacięcie Aleca do akrobatycznych wyczynów podczas wyścigów motocyklowych lepiej było trzymać rękę na pulsie. Gdy James brał prysznic Q kręcił się po kuchni nieuważnie mieszając jajecznicę i doglądając jak rozgrywa się akcja w Wilnie na rozstawionym na parapecie laptopie.

Zjedli razem kolację, po czym James łyknął jakąś tabletkę, popił wodą z kranu i oznajmił, że idzie spać. Q ofuknął go, żeby nie pił kranówy, skoro ma mineralną, przytulił się do niego krótko i obiecał, że uwinie się z pracą najszybciej, jak tylko potrafi. Oczywiście nie dał rady. Jak zwykle, gdy jego ukochani podwładni sknocili program a Alec zdecydował się wjechać na motocyklu do wileńskiej siedziby pani prezydent. Q skończył o trzeciej nad ranem. Gdy wszedł do sypialni, chwiejąc się na nogach i mrużąc piekące od zbyt długiego patrzenia w monitor oczy, James już dawno spał, zawinięty obronnie w kołdry.

Q położył się za plecami Bonda i przytulił się do niego ostrożnie, wtykając mu nos we włosy na karku. Byli zmęczeni, mieli dużo pracy, nikt nie mówił, że mają uprawiać seks co noc...

Q odetchnął głęboko i zamknął oczy. James wrócił. W sumie tylko to się tak naprawdę liczyło.

/

Wybuch w Teatrze Opera we Lwowie był mocny, ale dobrze obliczony. Uszkodzona została jedynie część kondygnacji, jeden balkon, jedno okno. James zniknął z komunikatorów, zostawiając po sobie pusty szum uszkodzonego nadajnika. Q siedział wbity w fotel i dyszał, jakby to on sam biegł przy Jamesie przez ostatnie parę minut.

Przeszukał wszystkie materiały wideo z ulic w centrum Lwowa. Coś go tknęło i przejrzał także nadprogramowo nagrania kamer nadzoru z pobliskich hoteli. Tak właśnie namierzył nieprzytomnego 007, którego trzech osiłków wlekło do obszernego, królewskiego apartamentu w hotelu Opera. Szmuglujący broń z Rosji do Niemiec Ukrainiec, Brechun, już na 007 czekał, ze swoją rudowłosą sekretarką i groźnie wyglądającymi, skórzanymi pasami na obszernym, hotelowym łóżku.

Q miał dostęp do kamer jedynie na korytarzach hotelu. W pokojach nie było sprzętu.

Pamiętał, że najpierw krzyczał, potem klął, a na koniec rzucił kubkiem w przechodzącą właśnie R, która usiłowała przekazać mu, że ewakuacja może potrwać dłużej niż pięć godzin.

Q w życiu chyba jeszcze tak szybko nie pisał na klawiaturze.

Odzyskanie 007 trwało dwie i pół godziny. Akcja ewakuacyjna trwała piętnaście minut. Brechun zdążył uciec, jego sekretarka zdążyła zginąć a bardzo poobijany, nieprzytomny, ogłuszony James został zapakowany na nosze i odwieziony na lotnisko. Do Londynu dotarł także na noszach. Miał wstrząśnienie mózgu, zwichniętą nogę i nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać, dopóki nie zobaczył Q. A nawet wtedy, nadal nic nie mówił, tylko usiadł na noszach, wyciągnął ramiona i uścisnął Q tak, że kwatermistrz nie mógł oddychać dobre parę chwil.

"Ech... puść... James? Co oni ci zrobili?"

Ale James nie chciał nic mówić, nie chciał też puścić Q. Nie zgodził się na dokładniejsze badania, w zasadzie nie zgodził się na nic, poza nastawieniem zwichniętego stawu skokowego i natychmiastowym transportem do domu. Nie chciał nawet bandażu na głowę.

"Każ tym konowałom mnie zostawić, Q." wysyczał 007 przez zaciśnięte zęby i zaczął powoli i niezdarnie zakładać buty. "Bo za siebie nie ręczę."

Lekarze popatrzyli z powątpiewaniem to na Q, to na Bonda, ale kwatermistrz tylko przewrócił oczyma, a potem uklęknął, pomagając Jamesowi z nieposłusznymi butami.

"Już, już Jesteś wielki i groźny i nikt nie wejdzie na twoje terytorium bez twojej zgody. Możesz podnieść dla mnie tą stopę? Sznurówki się podwinęły. Dziękuję."

Zwinęli się do domu nie tłumacząc nic zdziwionemu personelowi medycznemu. M dał im wolne do najbliższej wojny w Eurazji, czyli, przy obecnej sytuacji w Rosji i okolicach, około czterech dni.

"James... Możesz mi w końcu powiedzieć, co się stało?"

Bond odchylił się tylko na fotelu w taksówce i zamknął oczy. Oczywiście, nie powiedział nic.

James dwa dni odsypiał lwowską misję a Q siedział obok niego na łóżku i pracował zdalnie. Z domu, z użyciem dwóch komputerów, specjalnego, tajnego łącza i R, przesiadującej po godzinach. Naprawdę, powinien załatwić jej podwyżkę. Była najlepszą zastępczynią Q, jaką można było sobie wymarzyć, plus rozumiała niechęć kwatermistrza do zostawiania 007 po misji samego.

James zdecydował się na opuszczenie łóżka na dłużej niż pięć minut dnia trzeciego. Zażądał wtedy tostów, jajek sadzonych oraz ogólnego rozpieszczania. Q ofuknął go, że źle trafił, po czym i tak zrobił mu tosty, jajka i kawę zbożową, zaprawioną cykorią, z cynamonem na dodatek.

"Jestem dla ciebie za dobry." Q schylił się nad jedzącym śniadanie Jamesem i cmoknął go w skroń. Bond przymknął oczy, nadstawiając się na pocałunek i nie przestawiając przeżuwać swoich tostów.

"Jesteś dla mnie zdecydowanie za dobry. Nie zasługuję na twoje śniadania i w ogóle nie wiem, jak ja cię znalazłem, kwatermistrzu. Kawa?"

"Kawa-ciasto?"

"Mhm."

Tego dnia Q postanowił wymasować Jamesa i być może zaoferować mu jakiś łagodny, spokojny seks na poprawę humoru. Specjalnie na taką okazję wygooglował techniki masażu pleców i głowy. James zgodził się. Posłusznie, ale trochę bez entuzjazmu zrzucił piżamę i rozebrany do rosołu zaległ na łóżku. Jego ramiona były niesamowicie spięte, podobnie kark i okolice. Q z poświęceniem głaskał i ugniatał, a im dłużej to robił tym bardziej James zapadał się w pościele. Zadowolony, ale wciąż nieco spięty.

Q nie potrafił widać swoim amatorskim masażem zniwelować tego spięcia. Gdy zaczął dotykać pośladków Bonda, James odsunął się od niego ostrożnie i usiadł. Był zaspany, potargany, miał bladą twarz i podbite na czerwono oczy, i Q pocałował go mocno, ujmując zarośniętą lekko gębę 007 w dłonie i czując, jak niezidentyfikowane ciepło rozlewa mu się po klatce piersiowej.

Gdy pocałunek się skończył Q wparł nos w policzek Jamesa, wzdychając głośno. Nie chciał przerywać kontaktu, chciał...

"Jestem trochę zmęczony, Q."

Q z westchnieniem obwisnął na Jamesie, rozłożony na nim jak rozgwiazda.

"Ok." odpowiedział, wciąż trzymając nos przy policzku Bonda. "Ok... tylko dobrze, że wróciłeś... Cieszę się... że wróciłeś."

"Ja ciebie też." odpowiedział James i tylko z pozoru była to odpowiedź bez związku.

Resztę wieczoru spędzili leżąc w łóżku i oglądając Szklaną pułapkę II na laptopie. W pewnym momencie Schrodinger władował się im w nogi a James zdrzemnął się, na wznak, z otwartymi ustami, pochrapując lekko.

Miał prawo czuć się wymęczony. Odniósł dość poważne obrażenia, został na krótką ale niebezpieczną chwilę porwany. Tego typu wydarzenia każdemu zablokowałoby nieco libido. Każdemu... Q z ponurą miną patrzył, jak Bruce Willis wysadza coś z hukiem, po czym odjeżdża w siną dal wypaśnym samochodem.

Gdy Q wymknął się z łóżka do łazienki, aby własnoręcznie rozładować napięcie, nie obudził ani Bonda, ani leżącego mu na stopach Schrodingera.

/

Grudzień nadszedł nie wiadomo kiedy i jak, i jak zwykle był dość pracowity. Złoczyńcy, terroryści, rządy i urzędy podatkowe spieszyły się ze swoją partią zła, aby wyrobić normę przed świętami. Q zawsze żartował w ten sposó innymi podwładnymi, chociaż statystyki pokazywały wyraźnie, że nie są to jedynie żarty. Ot magia świąt w wykonaniu organizacji terrorystycznych i nie tylko.

Ostatnie misje Jamesa były trudne do nawigowania. Były także wybitnie niebezpieczne, ponieważ wszystkie odbywały się w Rosji i państwach otaczających rosyjskie granice od zachodu. James, podobnie jak Alec, zawsze lubił misje na wschodzie, ponieważ jedzenie i wódka wybitnie się z nim na tych terenach zgadzały. Mimo to nawet agentowi 007 rosyjskie grudniowe temperatury dawały się we znaki.

"Odmrożę sobie tutaj tył jak jeszcze parę godzin poczekam na pociąg, Q." wycharczał w słuchawkę James i słychać było, jak szczęka zębami. "Jak pamiętam, obiecałeś mi porządną ewakuację."

"Spóźnienie pociągu to dwieście minut. Przeczekałeś już sto dziewięćdziesiąt minut. Nie mam informacji o dalszych opóźnieniach więc za chwilę pociąg powinien pojawić się na peronie. Przepraszam, 007, ale to Rosja i na dodatek zima stulecia." Q pociągnął współczująco nosem i zaplótł dłonie na kubku gorącej herbaty. W Londynie także było pierońsko zimno, nie chciał nawet myśleć, jak było pod Moskwą. "Narzekanie nie jest w twoim stylu. Coś się stało?"

"Nie..." głos Jamesa zawiódł, po czym dało się słyszeć grzmiący stukot wjeżdżającego na peron pociągu. "Po prostu zmarzły mi paluszki."

Q pozwolił sobie na uśmiech, chociaż nie było to do końca profesjonalne podczas rozmów nawigacyjnych z agentem. Uśmiech, jakkolwiek brzmiało to dziwnie, było słychać.

"Starzejesz się, 007. Opóźnienie nadal wynosi dwieście minut, spóźnisz się na samolot, ale idź, ogrzej swoje paluszki w pociągu."

James nie podchwycił żartu, nie roześmiał się ani nie wystosował riposty. Widocznie faktycznie był zmarznięty i nie miał chęci na dworowanie. Q wysłał mu na komórkę potrzebne informacje na temat lotu powrotnego z Moskwy do Londynu i rozłączył się.

Po tej misji James nie wrócił od razu do domu, tylko utknął w siłowni w budynku MI6. Skorzystał nawet, jak rzadko, z pracowniczej sauny, na którą zawsze psioczył, że żałość i sromota, bo jak można z dębiny budować sauny fińskie. Q obserwował trening a potem sesję saunową Jamesa za pomocą kamer, siedząc już w domu, w kuchni. Była druga w nocy i było tak zimno, że Schrodinger z własnej woli usadowił się Q na kolanach, ugniatając mu łapkami i tak już zmechacone spodnie od piżamy.

Bond wrócił o czwartej. Właśnie, gdy Q kiwał się, zasypiając nad danymi dotyczącymi zagranicznych transferów finansowych rosyjskiego ministra obrony.

"Uch. Hmmm. Hej, James."

"Hej. Nie musiałeś na mnie czekać."

"Ale chciałem." Q zamknął pokrywę laptopa, wstał od stołu i podszedł do stojącego wciąż w progu kuchni Jamesa. "Chodź tu."

Gdy był zaspany łatwiej przychodziło mu okazywanie uczuć. Gdy był zaspany jego nadaktywny mózg nie przeszkadzał mu w obejmowaniu, całowaniu i bezwstydnym wdychaniu zapachu, który już na stałe kojarzył mu się z Jamesem. Woda kolońska, proch, lekka nuta piżma i oleju silnikowego. Q potarł policzkiem o zarośnięty policzek Jamesa i cmoknął go w miękkie, szorstkie, chrzęszczące przyjemnie miejsce pod szczęką.

"Jesteś jeszcze zimny po tej Rosji."

"Rozgrzejmy się więc."

Obaj byli zbyt zmęczeni na rozgrzewanie się seksem, więc nawet niczego nie zaczynali. Q nie narzekał. Leżał sobie pod Jamesem i obejmując go ramionami i udami, dawał się całować, leniwie, długo i dogłębnie. Gdy zaczął zasypiać Bond po prostu zsunął się z niego i złożył ich obu w zakutaną w pierzyny łyżeczkę.

/

Rosja coś szykowała i było to coraz bardziej widoczne. Ostatni rok w MI6 upłynął właśnie pod tym sztandarem. Rosja coś szykuje, Rosja gromadzi pieniądze, które tajemniczo znikają w Ameryce Południowej. Przed świętami Q dowiedział się, całkiem przypadkiem włamując się do komputerów ministra spraw zagranicznych Rosji, że rosyjscy agenci, oficjalni i nieoficjalni, pracują przy największych laboratoriach komputerowych na całym świecie.

MI6 za ponagleniem parlamentu europejskiego reagowała na rosyjskie ruchy natychmiast i z pełnym zdecydowaniem. Oczywiście nic to nie dało, ale warto było spróbować.

Q nie spał trzy dni, nawigując Aleca przez siatkę terrorystyczną i usiłując zapobiec atakowi terrorystycznemu w Nowosybirsku. Nie udało mu się. Ocalił jedynie wejście do stacji metra, reszta zawaliła się na ludzi. Namierzył bombę o minutę za późno, stracił dwóch agentów a Alec zaginał podczas misji. Q miał chęć wyć. Bonda jak zwykle nie było w kraju, siedział na Bahamach, uwodząc zażywającego tam wczasów premiera do spraw zagranicznych Rosji i jego żonę. Z powodzeniem uwodząc. Naraz.

Q nie chciał teraz o tym myśleć. Powoli, jak człowiek połamany, wstał od komputera, nakazał R dalszą obserwację Nowosybirska i poszukiwanie Aleca, po czym ruszył do domu. Nawet nie założył płaszcza. Po prostu dowlókł się do taksówki z laptopem w nie zamkniętej torbie, i pozwolił zawieść się do mieszkania. To znaczy, zgodnie z procedurami ochronnymi, trzy przecznice od mieszkania.

Szedł przez te przecznice powłócząc nogami, nie czując zimowego wiatru. Rozmyślał mętnie nad tym, co teraz robi James i czy można mu przeszkodzić smsem. Lepiej nie...

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że świat toczył się dalej. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na atak terrorystyczny gdzieś tam, w innej części świata, nikt nie myślał o dwóch agentach, którzy nie odnaleźli bomby na czas. Ludzie dalej spacerowali z psami po skwerach, kupowali pośpiesznie papierosy w kiosku na rogu, parkowali niezdarnie w obszernych, kamienicznych tunelach... Q przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu pustymi oczyma. Gdy Schrodinger wyskoczył na korytarz, aby się przywitać, został zignorowany.

James wrócił z Bahamów o piątej rano i Q nie słyszał nawet, jak otwierał drzwi. Chrapał jak suseł, skulony w kłębek pod przykryciami, skopując laptopa razem z poduszką w nogi.

Ciężar znajomego ciała przycisnął uda Q do pościeli, akurat, gdy przewracał się na drugi bok. Mruknął protestująco, bo kurcze, dopiero dniało... ale potem jego spodnie od piżamy i bokserki zostały jednym, zgrabnym ruchem ściągnięte do kolan. James pachniał kawą, świeżymi bułkami i gdy jego usta zamknęły się na członku Q, kwatermistrz mógł tylko wygiąć się i westchnąć bezwstydnie.

Po prostu uwielbiał, gdy język Jamesa na przemian mocno i delikatnie ślizgał się po nim, ciekawski i odważy. Po prostu czasami nie mógł uwierzyć, że gdy otworzy oczy zobaczy pomiędzy udami popielatą blond głowę, przenikliwe niebieskie oczy i usta... usta...

Rzecz trwała żenująco krótko, ale James nigdy nie wyśmiewał się z porannych erekcji rozespanego Q.

"Chodź tu..."

Q wyciągnął ramiona a Bond wylądował na nim jednym, posuwistym ruchem, w rozpiętym garniturze, z muszką, ledwie trzymającą się na naderwanym szwie. Pocałunek Bonda smakował jak Q i było w tym coś pysznie deprawującego i podniecającego. James wrócił, znowu, zmęczony, ciężki i żywy...

Gdy Q sięgnął dłońmi do spodni Jamesa, wciskając mu palce pod pasek, 007 pocałował go jeszcze raz, krótko, po czym obrócił się tak, że leżeli ramię w ramię, obok siebie. Na plecach.

"Jestem zmęczony. Nie musisz nic robić. Możesz dalej spać, Q. Nie przeszkadzaj sobie. Wstanę, zjem coś i idę złożyć raport."

I normalnie Q przyjąłby te słowa bez sprzeciwu, ale teraz, gdy był rozespany, spowolniony i pozbawiony w większej części władz analitycznych swojego genialnego umysłu, teraz zobaczył coś więcej. Małe, ledwie widoczne skrzywienie ust Jamesa, jego złożone równo na brzuchu dłonie, zmarszczka między brwiami. Q patrzył na niego w zamyśleniu, licząc w myślach, kiedy ostatnio uprawiali seks, pełnoprawny stosunek, nie jakąś poranną usługę oralną czy migdalenie się na kanapie...

Trzy miesiące. Nie kochali się trzy miesiące.

Personalny rekord w utrzymywaniu wstrzemięźliwości Q wynosił ponad cztery miesiące. James Bond, zapewne, wytrzymywał bez seksu znacznie krócej.

"Co się dzieje, James?"

"A co ma się dziać? Dopiero co wróciłem z misji i jestem zmęczony."

"Jesteś zmęczony od trzech miesięcy. Zbyt zmęczony na seks nawet."

James popatrzył na niego płaskim, przenikliwym spojrzeniem szpiega. Jego oczy, do tej pory miękkie i łagodne, wyglądały teraz jak zamknięte okna weneckie i Q chyba po prostu nie mógł tego znieść!

"Być może nie mam takiego doświadczenia w sprawach łóżkowych jak ty, ale wiem, kiedy ktoś mnie unika. A ty mnie unikasz, James, już od dłuższego czasu. Owszem, świetny seks oralny, ale nie odwzajemniony... nie wiem... cholera, właśnie dlatego nigdy nie mieszałem się w związki! Unikasz mnie... coraz bardziej! I jestem ostatnią osobą chętną do tego typu wynurzeń, ale chyba musimy porozmawiać!.."

"Nie unikam cię." zauważył cichym, nieczytelnym głosem Bond, po czym wstał z łóżka, poprawił garnitur. "Masz świeże bułki na stole. Idę do M."

Zanim Q zdołał wykrzesać z siebie jakiś protest, Bond zamykał już za sobą drzwi wejściowe. Schrodinger wskoczył na łóżko i przeciągnął się, wbijając pazury w ramię Q.

"Jak to nie jest unik to ja nie wiem, co to jest." wymamrotał Q, obracając się i wtulając twarz w poduszkę. "Ale się dowiem. Cholera."

/

Ciche dni nie były ich forte. Szczęśliwie, z przyczyn niezależnych, trwały jedynie dziewięć godzin.

"Nie zgadzam się." powiedział Bond gładkim, płaskim głosem, tnącym jak brzytwa.

M spojrzał na niego, wstał z fotela i oparł się ciężko na biurku. Przez moment Q miał wrażenie, że Mallory i Bond rzucą się na siebie jak jaskiniowcy w bojowym szale. Nic takiego się jednak nie stało. M odchrząknął, nie odrywając wzroku od Jamesa.

"Odmawiasz uczestniczenia w misji, 007?"

"Nie. Nie zgadzam się, aby uczestniczył w misji Q."

Q żachnął się, gotowy wygarnąć Jamesowi, co myśli na temat podejmowania za niego decyzji, ale to Mallory zareagował pierwszy.

"Decyzja, kto ma wziąć udział we misji nie leży w twoich kompetencjach." zauważył chłodno, wodząc wzrokiem pomiędzy Bondem a Q. "Potrzebujemy was tam obu, razem. Sytuacja jest zbyt niebezpieczna, żeby uwzględniać wasze prywatne sprawy. Rosjanie proszą nas o pomoc niezwykle rzadko i nie zamierzam zmarnować okazji do rozejrzenia się po ich terenie."

"KGB ma problemy?" zapytał neutralnie James. M wzruszył ramionami.

"Po latach dziewięćdziesiątych KGB nazywa się SWZ, ale jeden pies. I owszem, chcą, abyśmy pomogli ująć szpiega w ich szeregach. Q nie bez przyczyny jest teraz sławny w wyławianiu ukrytych głęboko moli. Chcą was obu, nie ufają sami sobie."

"A my mamy im ufać, powierzając nam naszego kwatermistrza?" zapytał jadowicie James, na co Q położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i nie patrząc w twarz 007, spytał Mallory`ego.

"Co uzyskałeś w zamian za naszą pomoc, M?"

"Dozgonną przyjaźń naszego czerwonego brata."

"Naprawdę?"

"Nie." M westchnął i usiadł z powrotem na swoim fotelu, nagle zmęczony i niewyraźny na krawędziach swojego jak zwykle nieskazitelnego garnituru. "Pomagamy im za cenę dwóch rzeczy. Jedna pozostanie tajemnicą a druga to Alec. Obiecałem pomóc Rosjanom w zamian za dostarczenie nam względnie żywego 004. Zniknął po ataku terrorystycznym w Nowosybirsku i okazało się, że przetrzymywali go rosyjscy terroryści gdzieś na Kaukazie. Rosjanie odbili Aleca, ale w trakcie akcji ratunkowej 004 znowu zniknął."

"Kiedy?" chciał wiedzieć Q, zaciskając dłonie, ukryte w kieszeniach kardiganu.

"Wczoraj."

"No to na co czekamy?" zapytał retorycznie Q. "Rosja węszy po laboratoriach MITu. W Nowosybirsku bomba w metrze, Alec schodzi do podziemi i najwyraźniej przeprowadza swoją własną ukrytą misję. To chyba jasne, że Rosjanie wykonują właśnie ruch i musimy im dotrzymać kroku."

"Z akt wynika, że musimy przeprowadzić akcję przy minimalnym kontakcie z MI6." odezwał się niebezpiecznie cichym głosem Bond. "Ewakuacja będzie utrudniona, albo w ogóle niemożliwa."

"Obserwuję już od dłuższego czasu ruchy rosyjskich agentów i SWZ. Coś szykują i musimy mieć rękę na pulsie. " przerwał Jamesowi Q i uniósł głowę, z wysokości oprawki swoich okularów spoglądając twardo na Mallory`ego. "Pojadę na tą misję, M."

James zasłonił oczy dłonią i westchnął. M uśmiechnął się wąsko.

"Polecisz na tą misję, Q."

No i masz babo placek.

/

Miał świadomość, że to raczej nerwy spowodowane zapowiedzą lotu samolotem, ale i tak wytrzymał tylko do momentu, w którym przekroczyli próg domu. Nawet nie zdjął płaszcza.

"Nie chcę, aby nasza mała kłótnia powodowała zawirowania w pracy! Myślę, że powinniśmy odpocząć trochę od siebie, na jakiś czas przestać... " głos Q zawiódł, gdy James spojrzał na niego jasnymi przeraźliwie oczyma, które w półmroku przedpokoju wydawały się nieomal świecić. Spojrzał, jakby Q strzelił mu prosto w serce. I może strzelił...Rany, to powinno być prostsze, to powinno... wcale nie mieć miejsca!

"Nie patrz tak, James. Proszę. Nie musisz się przyznawać, że mnie zdradzasz. Po prostu rozstańmy się w pokoju i..."

"Nie zdradzam cię, Q." powiedział powoli ważąc słowa James, podchodząc do Q i ujmując jego twarz w dłonie. "Musisz... dać mi trochę czasu. Daj mi trochę czasu, proszę. Wytłumaczę ci... "

Zabójczo elokwentny James cedził słowa, utykał w połowie zdania i trzymał twarz Q tak, jakby miał za chwilę skończyć się świat. Coś w klatce piersiowej Q podskoczyło i ścisnęło się kurczowo. Nie odsunął się od Jamesa, nie potrafił już i nie mógł, i cholera go brała, gdy okazywało się, jak bardzo nad sobą nie panuje, gdy w grę wchodził legendarny 007! Q nie lubił siebie, gdy był niepewny... W ogóle nie bardzo lubił siebie w roli zdradzanego kochanka!

"Wytłumacz mi teraz, Bond. Teraz, zanim polecimy infiltrować Rosjan."

Gdy James ponownie otworzył usta i zamknął je, gdy ponownie przełknął ślinę, jakby połykał coś niezwykle gorzkiego, serce Q stanęło na moment. To było bardzo... niepodobne do Jamesa. Nietypowe i niebezpieczne. Tysiąc myśli przemknęło przez głowę Q jak błyskawica, a każda gorsza i bardziej przerażająca. Może coś się 007 stało, może coś mu było i dlatego nie mógł nic powiedzieć. Może coś się stało na ostatniej misji, może był chory! Przez ostatnie parę dekad rzucano nim, topiono go, strzelano do niego, faszerowano tabletkami, bito i podtruwano, miał, cholera jasna psia krew pełne prawo... zachorować!

"James?.. Czy coś?..." wydusił z zaciśniętym gardłem Q. James westchnął, wypuścił z dłoni jego twarz i odsunął się, odwracając się plecami.

"Nic mi nie jest. To nie jest łatwe, Q, ale nie chcę cię stracić. Musisz mi uwierzyć."

"Muszę uwierzyć, że nie zdradzasz mnie, tylko uprawiasz seks na misjach, a ze mną nie." wyklarował jadowicie Q, usiłując zasłonić zmartwienie wściekłością. "Do diabła, James! Nie nadaję się do tego tak samo jak ty!"

"Nie zgadzam się na to rozstanie." oznajmił całkiem nie na temat Bond i wciąż stojąc tyłem do Q wyprostował się w swoim płaszczu. "Wykonamy tą misję i nie pozwolimy na to, aby nasze prywatne życie z czymkolwiek kolidowało. Dlatego zawieszam nasze ciche dni, jutro będziesz leciał samolotem."

"Już jutro?"

"Tak. Zmiana planów jest nieodzowna." James wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza komórkę, spojrzał na jej wyświetlacz i uśmiechnął się do Q ponuro. "Gdy rosyjskie służby prosiły starą M o naszą pomoc robiliśmy rzecz na cite. Mallory ma łeb na karku, zrobił to samo."

Q odebrał swoją własną komórkę i z zaciśniętymi szczękami doczytał numer ich jutrzejszego lotu i rezerwacji. Wyglądało na to, że Mallory zaaranżował wylot do Petersburga znacznie wcześniej niż dzisiaj. A więc pośpiech M spowodowany był czymś innym niż nagłe zniknięcie Aleca. Czymś znacznie większym i ważniejszym od jakiejś kłótni zazdrosnego, zdradzonego kochanka.

"Od kiedy jesteśmy razem nigdy nie sypiałem z nikim poza misjami. Nie zdradziłem cię i nie zamierzam ci tego nieustannie powtarzać." powiedział płynnie James, ponownie udowadniając, że jeżeli chodzi o Q posiada zdolności telepatyczne. "Tak więc... przestań, proszę. I usiądź. Zrobię herbaty i łykniesz Xanax."

"Nie chcę Xanaxu. Jestem żałosnym słabym człowiekiem i nie zasługuję na Xanax." jęknął Q, opanowując dławiące mdłości, ponieważ, kurcze, być może śmiertelnie chory James, misja w Rosji, i samolot, lotnisko!

"Nie. Jesteś prostu geniuszem, który nie cierpi latać." James ujął Q za rękę i poprowadził do kuchni. "Ale od swoich lęków masz mnie. Nie pozwolę, żeby ci się coś stało, Q."

Tego wieczoru nie wracali więcej do kwestii rozstania, zdrad i braku seksu i tak rozważania na temat ich związku stanęły w martwym punkcie. Nie mieli teraz do tego głowy. Umysł kwatermistrza został skutecznie sparaliżowany przeczuciem nadciągającej katastrofy powietrznej, której miał być uczestnikiem za niecałe dwanaście godzin. James natomiast, najbardziej uparty, nieznośny, nieprzewidywalny człowiek na ziemi najwyraźniej zdecydował się objawić swoją sekretną prawdę dopiero wtedy, kiedy nastanie odpowiedni czas. Czyli nie wiadomo kiedy. Q nie wnikał. Drżącymi dłońmi rozstawił na kuchennym blacie laptopa i popijając melisę robił ostatnie wirtualne rundy dookoła systemów ochronnych Rosjan.

James wyskoczył na chwilę na niezwykle szybkie zakupy, po czym wrócił z butelką Nero di Avola i reklamówką, pełną sernika w polewie czekoladowej.

"O rany, James, jesteś boski. Dawaj!" Q wyciągnął rękę a James podał mu talerz z kawałkiem ukrojonego byle jak ciasta. Kwatermistrz wgryzł się ze smakiem w ser, napakowany rodzynkami, a potem z pełnymi ustami spojrzał na przyglądającego mu się cicho 007.

"Częstuj się, zanim pożrę cały."

"To nieduży sernik. Pożeraj na zdrowie." James uśmiechnął się blado, ale także uchrympał sobie kawałek ciasta i zasiadł koło Q przy stole. "To opowiedz mi teraz co konkretnie zaobserwowałeś w systemach Rosjan.."

James był przebiegły. Chciał odwrócić uwagę Q, wciągając go w komputerowe dyskusje. I udało mu się, bo kwatermistrz MI6 zawsze miał słabość, jeżeli chodziło o pokazywanie efektów swojej pracy. Przez trzy godziny Q objaśniał Bondowi drobne zmiany, które nieustannie wprowadzali w swój system rosyjscy informatycy. Pokazywał wydruki potencjalnych słabych punktów, analizy czasowe kontaktów bazy z agentami rosyjskimi, znikające transfery finansowe, wychodzące z Rosji i ginące na widmowych kontach bankowych na Kajmanach. Przez trzy godziny zjedli cały sernik oraz zachomikowane przez Q cztery grube niemieckie czekolady. Wypili także butelkę Nero di Avola a potem poprawili jeszcze przeszmuglowaną przez 007 z wysp liparyjskich malwaziją.

O dziesiątej Q zadecydował, że Schrodinger zostanie u sąsiadki, Rosjanie są genialni i szaleni zarazem, oraz, że czas na kąpiel i sen. James zgodził się potulnie a potem rozebrał Q i całując go raz po raz, wstawił pod prysznic. Gdy Bond mył mu plecy drapiącą przyjemnie gąbką Q był prawie przekonany, że być może poleci jutro samolotem bez robienia z siebie idioty i urządzania psychotycznego spektaklu na lotnisku.

"Jesteś niemożliwy, James. Ale jeszcze sobie porozmawiamy..."

"Tak. Oczywiście. Porozmawiamy. A teraz do łóżka z tobą, Q."

Zabawne. Gdy tylko wyłączył laptopa i położył obok niego na stoliku nocnym komórkę, od razu zaczął się pocić. Nagły ucisk w żołądku, zawrót głowy. Co on wyprawiał? Leciał na misję! Samolotem! Ogromną, ciężką maszyną, wznoszącą się w powietrze za pomocą elektryki, tak łatwą do zestrzelenia, tak łatwą do zniszczenia. Jeden mały błąd, jeden drucik odgięty nie w tą stronę, jeden glitch i spadasz...

James pchnął lekko Q, zmuszając go do położenia się na łóżku. Przykrył go, opatulił a potem sam wsunął się pod kołdry i wyciągnął się pod nimi z westchnieniem. Jak za pociągnięciem sznurka Q władował się Jamesowi pod ramię a Bond przygarnął go do siebie, gładząc po ramionach.

"Myślisz, że Alec prowadzi jakieś tajne działania czy faktycznie zginął?"

"Kto wie."

"To wszystko nie wygląda zbyt dobrze. Rosja od dłuższego czasu kumuluje potencjał finansowy, który znika nie wiadomo gdzie. Teraz chcą mnie jeszcze zwabić na swoje terytorium."

"Nie pozwolę, żeby ci się coś stało."

Q westchnął i objął Jamesa w pasie wciąż drżącymi nerwowo ramionami.

"Wiem. I naprawdę mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś chory na jakąś śmiertelną chorobę, bo nie sądzę, żebym mógł to znieść. Dobranoc, James."

"Dobranoc Q."

/

Cały lot do Petersburga przespał. W porannej owsiance Bond rozpuścił mu zwiniętą z wydziału medycznego magiczną tabletkę, ścinającą ludzi z nóg. Q nie zdenerwował się o to. Wiedział, że był z Jamesem bezpieczny. Poza tym łatwiej było w razie jakiegokolwiek wypadku transportować kogoś nieprzytomnego niż szalejącego w panice i zarzygującego co popadnie.

Gdy wylądowali James pomógł Q odpiąć pasy, wstać z fotela i opuścić samolot. Wciąż trzymając kwatermistrza pod łokieć 007 bez protestu niósł trzy obszerne torby z laptopami i sprzętem elektronicznym oraz swój nieśmiertelny neseser.

"Wszystko gra, Q?"

"Mhhhhrrrfff..."

Plątały mu się nogi i słowa. To była naprawdę dobra tabletka. Gdy James wezwał taksówkę Q ocknął się już na tyle, by włączyć komórkę i stanąć samodzielnie na swoich trzęsących się nieco kończynach dolnych.

O trzeciej rano niebo nad Petersburgiem było czyste, czarne i lodowate.

Taksówkarz sprawnie wykręcał po opustoszałych, oblodzonych ulicach. Bond zagaił z nim po rosyjsku. Q nie znał tego języka dokładnie, ale to co znał wystarczało, aby zrozumieć, że prawdziwe mrozy dopiero nadchodzą. Fantastycznie.

Pojechali w stronę dworca kolejowego i tam dobry kwadrans krążyli po uliczkach, aby w końcu zatrzymać się przed niewielkim hotelikiem w stylu empire. Wysoka, wąska kamienica pamiętała lepsze czasy, ale było w niej coś przyjemnego. Jak hotele z lat dwudziestych, z mosiężnymi okuciami drzwi, secesyjnie zawiniętymi poręczami schodów i rotundowym lobby, oświetlonym witrażowymi lampami. James zameldował ich szybko i poprowadził Q do windy, a następnie do pokoju. Kwatermistrz zasypiał na stojąco, kiwając się na boki i usiłując pokonać opadające powieki.

"Najlepsze hotele są zawsze w pobliżu dworca. Nie przepłacamy a dostajemy idealny, przytulny kącik. Niewielu wpadnie na to, żeby nas tutaj szukać."

James mówił a Q stał chwiejnie i wpatrywał się w podwójne, małżeńskie łoże, zaścielone i obłożone puchowymi poduchami. Gdy w końcu na nie upadł, twarzą do dołu, zasnął niemal od razu. Nawet nie czuł, jak 007 ściąga mu kurtkę, buty i spodnie.

Obudził się objęty ciasno przez leżącego podejrzanie cicho Jamesa.

"Mh?"

"Myślę, że powinieneś zostać tutaj i przeprowadzić swoją infiltrację na miejscu, Q."

Q zmarszczył brwi i przeciągnął się, wciąż pozostając w uścisku Jamesa. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo spał i która była godzina. W hotelowym pokoju wciąż panował mechaty mrok. Światło ulicznej latarni, wchodzące przez wąską szparę miedzy zasłonami, jedynie potęgowało wrażenie przytulności ciszy nocnej. Q wykręcił głowę, aby spojrzeć z bliska na Jamesa. Bond nie pozwolił mu na to i tylko objął go mocniej, wtykając mu nos za ucho. Ach, no tak.

"Obejrzałeś sobie mojego laptopa, James."

"Tylko trochę."

"Nieładnie, nieładnie. To już wiesz, że spotkasz się z samym szefem szefów SWZ. Gordijewski nie będzie z tobą przyjaźnie rozmawiał. Nie po tym, jak Amerykanie chcieli go sprzedać Rosjanom z kontrwywiadu."

"Wiem też, że masz wtyczkę do zamontowania w systemie Rosjan." James chuchnął Q w ucho, po czym pocałował je z namaszczeniem. "Wygląda na to, że już od jakiegoś czasu byłeś na tą misję przygotowany."

"Powiedzmy, że... przewidywałem taki obrót akcji..." Q ziewnął rozgłośnie i wtulił się mocniej plecami w pierś Jamesa. "Teraz mam wątpliwości... Zbyt szybko się to rozgrywa... i chcieli mnie w Petersburgu, bez konferencji wideo, bez gry wstępnej... jesteś pewien, że dasz radę z tą wtyczką? Musisz im ją jakoś podpiąć do systemu... a będą cię obserwowali."

"Im dłużej nad tym myślisz, tym bardziej się zapętlasz. Trzymaj się swojego pierwszego planu. Wetknę wtyczkę gdzie każesz, ale... będę spokojniejszy..."ramiona Jamesa zacisnęły się na Q mocno."...gdy będziesz siedzieć gdzieś bezpiecznie zamiast błądzić po kwaterach byłego KGB."

"Dobrze. Chciałem iść... ale dobrze... nie pójdę jak nie chcesz..." wymamrotał Q, objęty, przytulony i gotowy w tym przyjemnym letargu zgodzić się na dosłownie wszystko. James westchnął mu prosto w kark, zarzucił mu udo na biodra i znieruchomiał.

Chwilę później spali już oboje.

/

Rozmowa z dawnym KGB, czyli Służbą Wywiadu Zagranicznego, nie mogła i nie miała być prosta. To, co w innych krajach należało do kompetencji co najmniej czterech agencji rządowych, w Rosji należało do jednej. Owszem, SWZ była ona podzielona na dziewięć zarządów głównych, ale mimo to jeden organizm instytucjonalny zachowywał się inaczej niż kilka odrębnych. Inaczej znaczyło w tym kontekście groźniej i mniej przewidywalnie.

Ale to była Rosja. Nieprzewidywalność wpisana była w krajobraz.

Pułkownik Gordijewski, niskawy, postawny mężczyzna, urodą podobny do niedźwiedzia grizzly, nie przyjął Bonda w swoich zwykłych apartamentach w głównym budynku ministerstwa obrony, tylko podziemiach. Źle oświetlonych, ponurych podziemiach, przypominających raczej lochy i relikty stalinowskiego reżimu. Bond nieporuszony usiadł naprzeciw Gordijewskiego, za którym stało czterech uzbrojonych żołnierzy o twarzach steranych życiem siepaczy. Za Bondem nie stał nikt. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że był sam.

Q oglądał wszystko na laptopie, za pomocą mini kamery, umieszczonej w kieszeni płaszcza Jamesa. I na najmniejszą oznakę wrogości gotowy był wysadzić Gordijewskiemu cały system grzewczy i korki w większej części Petersburga.

Przy śniadaniu ustalili, że Bond idzie rozmawiać z Rosjanami a Q idzie do kafejki na przeciwko budynków ministerstwa obrony i udając biednego studenta monitoruje całe spotkanie, czekając, aż 007 zamontuje wtyczkę.

Udawanie biednego studenta przyszło Q dość łatwo. Pomimo dwóch swetrów i grubej, puchowej kurtki po prostu nie mógł przestać się trząść. Nawet przy kubku gorącej herbaty jego palce wciąż były zgrabiałe z zimna. Czapki i podwójnych rękawic z obciętymi paluchami nie zdejmował tylko pochylił się nad laptopem, zerkając badawczo na pustawą, brzydką, iście socrealistyczną kawiarenkę. Kelnerka, tęga, zbyt mocno umalowana kobieta po pięćdziesiątce, nawet nie mrugnęła okiem tylko dała mu wrzątku do kubka i podsunęła kawałek ciasta "na koszt firmy".

Postanowił zapłacić za ciasto i tak. Nie do końca rozumiał, czy kelnerka mówi, że ciasto jest za darmo, czy, że kolejny biedny, chuderlawy obszczymurek zjechał do Petersburga w poszukiwaniu lepszego życia. Nie wgłębiał się w jej słowa. Grunt, że herbata była gorąca, ciasto miało prawdziwy lukier a miejsce przy kaloryferze z dala od drzwi kafejki było niemal ciepławe. Przebranie Q i jego przykrywka biednego studenciny z laptopem działała. Oby Bond był tak samo skuteczny z zasadzeniem wtyczki w systemie KGB.

James, oczywiście, wciąż bawił się w gierki słowne z Gordijewskim. Szef byłego KGB potrzebował pomocy, ale nie chciał zbyt dużo ujawniać, co się w sumie znosiło. Q uśmiechnął się pod nosem, słuchając konwersacji Jamesa z Gordijewskim za pomocą podłączonych do laptopa słuchawek.

"Kogo właściwie szukamy, generale?"

"Ktoś wybił całą załogę naszego tajnego laboratorium na Kaukazie. Niewielu z naszych najbardziej zaufanych pracowników wie o tej bazie, co dopiero ktoś z zewnątrz. Atak został więc zorganizowany przez mola, kogoś w naszych szeregach."

"Czym konkretnie zajmowało się to laboratorium?"

"Programowaniem satelitów."

"Proszę nie kłamać." w głosie Bonda słychać było uprzejmy uśmiech. "Zmuszony jestem przypomnieć panu, że to wy oczekujecie pomocy od nas."

"Oczekiwaliśmy obecności waszego kwatermistrza." zgrzytnął Gordijewski, jego akcent był tak ciężki jak jego mocarne dłonie, założone na ramionach i podrygujące rytmicznie. "Ktoś formatu Q na pewno potrafiłby namierzyć winnych rzezi w laboratorium."

"Kwatermistrz jest w Petersburgu, jak zapewne wiecie, ale nie cierpi latać. Musi odespać, zanim wkroczy. Tymczasem ja robię za niego rekonesans."

"Potrzebujemy ekspertyzy kwatermistrza MI6, nie twojej, Bond. Chcielibyśmy prosić kwatermistrza o przejrzenie wszystkiego, co pozostało z komputerów w laboratorium."

"Daruj, generale, ale nie mogę tego nie zauważyć. Do takiej roboty macie swoich hackerów. I to bardzo dobrych, znanych na całym świecie."

"Nie każdy posiada luksus postrzegania świata jedynie w czerni i bieli, Bond. Q znany jest... z lojalności i geniuszu. Tego właśnie potrzebujemy."

Q słuchał wyważonych dokładnie słów Gordijewskiego, zaciskając dłonie na kubku z herbatą. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy skulił się nad laptopem ochronnie, cały naprężony i spięty. Na ekranie Bond dłuższą chwilę obserwował w milczeniu szefa SWZ. Gdy w końcu wstał zza stołu żołnierze stojący za Gordijewskim wzięli go na muszki. 007 uniósł ręce w geście poddania, po czym zbliżył się do generała, pochylił się nad nim i wsunął mu ukradkiem za połę munduru... ...wtyczkę!

Q westchnął głośno, nieomal upuszczając kubek ze stygnącą herbatą.

"Noooo nieeee..."

"Generale, proszę zamontować to w swoim systemie i czekać na wiadomość od nas." wyszeptał pogodnie Bond i uśmiechnął się do osłupiałego Gordijewskiego. "Dziękuję za spotkanie. Do widzenia."

Z tymi słowy James odwrócił się, poprawił pogniecione spodnie i opuścił lochy byłego KGB, z wysoko podniesioną głową, rękoma w kieszeniach i z Walterem nawet nie ruszonym z kabury. A Rosjanie puścili go, otwierając przed nim wszystkie ciężko zabezpieczone odrzwia.

Q oklapnął przy laptopie, wspierając głowę na dłoniach i usiłując ogarnąć sytuację. Jedyna przewaga nad Rosjanami poszła się kochać, Gordijewski zniszczy wtyczkę i będzie można pożegnać się ze swobodnym, niecenzurowanym dostępem do...

Laptop Q ożył, inicjując połączenie z systemem Służb Wywiadu Zagranicznego. Połączenie bezpośrednie z rdzeniem. Najszybsze jakie było. Q w jednej chwili zaczął na oślep kopiować, co wpadło mu w ręce. Kto by pomyślał!... Gordijewski faktycznie chciał ich pomocy, ale nie mógł udostępniać im sieci SWZ na długo bez niezadowolenia swoich rządowych zwierzchników. Trzeba się było spieszyć. Q nie zamierzał zmarnować tak otwarcie okazanego zaufania.

Zawinął się zręcznie z programami kopiującymi, przerzucając na chybił trafił dane na swojego laptopa. Nie był w stanie skopiować całości, więc w doborze informacji kierował się jak zwykle instynktem. Dane w samym rdzeniu systemu wyglądały dziwnie, jakby podczepiony był pod nie wirus i to je zassał pierwsze. Potem parę skąpych folderów na temat laboratorium na Kaukazie, około setki zdjęć i tyle samo materiałów audiowizualnych. W między czasie Q robił lustrzaną kopię tego, na co padł mu wzrok, jakieś archiwa z lat pięćdziesiątych, jakaś dokumentacja z czasów Hiroszimy... Ładował i kopiował dane około dwóch minut, potem połączenie zostało przerwane. Ledwie zdążył zostawić w systemie cztery maleńkie programiki-czujki.

Bond właśnie wychodził z budynków ministerstwa obrony. Q wciąż oddychając szybko wyłączył laptopa i upchnął go w torbie, jednym szarpnięciem zdejmując słuchawki z uszu. Zarzucił sobie pasek od torby przez ramię, obmacując ją, aby upewnić się, że wszystko ma ze sobą i wszelkie kieszenie są zamknięte.

To był naprawdę niezwykły poranek. Jeszcze nigdy Q nie był tak głęboko w systemie agentury rosyjskiej, dobrowolnie wpuszczony, zaproszony...

Wstał od stołu, wyprostował poły kurtki, zostawił pieniądze za herbatę i ciasto. On wykonał swoje zadanie porządnie, zgodnie z planem, czysto i gładko, nie to co wydziwiający i aż nazbyt spontaniczny Bond, z którym chyba będzie trzeba poważnie porozmawiać o ustaleniach pomiędzy nawigatorem a agentem...

Nie bardzo mógł stwierdzić, co go zaalarmowało. Chyba cisza. Nietypowa, nienaturalna, zdecydowanie niepożądana cisza, która w kafejkach była zjawiskiem nader rzadkim. Gdy na dodatek w kafejce siedział kwatermistrz MI6, z laptopem pełnym danych byłego KGB, cisza owa była bardziej niż niepożądana. Ściskając pasek od torby Q stanął nieruchomo i rozejrzał się dookoła uważnie. Poranni klienci jak i kelnerka zniknęli jak duchy, pozostawiając po sobie oblane zimowym słońcem puste pomieszczenie, paździerzowe blaty i metalowe krzesełka, wykładane skają.

Gdy ogromny, zakapturzony, zamaskowany mężczyzna wbiegł do kafejki i złapał go mocno za ramiona, Q mógł jedynie kwiknąć nieprzystojnie i bardzo nieefektywnie kopnąć w stół, wywracając cukiernicę.

"A!..."

"Cicho." Alec odsłonił twarz spod grubego, wełnianego szalika, po czym uśmiechnął się niewesoło. "Cicho i szybko. Zbieraj się, Q. Musimy uciekać."

"Ale jak to? Zaraz będzie tu 007 i..."

Przed kafejką trzy czarne samochody zaparkowały z piskiem opon, po czym wysypali się z nich ubrani na czarno ludzie. Z pistoletami. Alec szarpnął Q za ramiona i pchnął go przed sobą w kierunku tylnego wyjścia.

"Biegnij!"

by Homoviator 01/2014

I cliffhanger :) epilog jak zwykle rozrósł mi się krzynę, więc będą 3 rozdziały :)  
Wracam do aktualnek czwartkowych, akurat na walentynki wrzucę 3 rozdział tego rozrośniętego epilogu :)  
Będzie fluff, ale znowu, Bond i Q chyba mi porządnie fluffu nie dadzą napisać i zawsze się jakieś KGB wmiesza :D

Dajcie znać, czy nadal podążacie za tą historią, bo wen zapada w sen zimowy :) Następny rozdział oczywiście pojawi się w czwartek :)


	2. Fly me to the moon

roz.2

Dwa gołąbki i fuzyja

Niedobrze wierzyć w człowieka, lepiej być go pewnym.

S. Lec

"Gdzie mnie wieziesz, 004?"

"Do Moskwy."

"Czemu?"

"Powiem na miejscu."

Q naburmuszył się w swojej kurtce i zacisnął ramiona na laptopie. Trzymał go kurczowo cały czas, od pościgu samochodowego w centrum Petersburga, po strzelaniny na przedmieściach Petersburga. Tam napastnicy już się nie bawili w grzeczności i po prostu otworzyli ogień biorąc na cel mały, rozklekotany samochodzik, w którym Alec dokonywał iście cyrkowych wolt. Q wciąż jeszcze miał odbitą na twarzy klamkę drzwi, w którą zarył, gdy Trevelyan, zygzakując na oblodzonej drodze, zrobił nagły skręt za mostem. Spowodował tym ruchem wspaniały karambol. Kilka czarnych mercedesów wypadło z jezdni do rowu a jeden wybuchnął, robiąc popisową przewrotkę i lądując na dachu. O dziwno, jadący właśnie z pól traktor ocalał. Chyba jedynie przez przytomność umysłu traktorzysty, który zdążył w porę zahamować.

Ostatni czarny mercedes nie był łatwy do zgubienia. Alec dał Q coś co wyglądało na domowej roboty granat, kazał wyjąć zawleczkę i wyrzucić za okno. Nie chciał słyszeć sprzeciwu i wątpliwości co do pochodzenia materiałów wybuchowych. Q po krótkiej kłótni wyrzucił w końcu granat z samochodu, trzęsąc się cały i dygocząc. Jeden ogłuszający, wstrząsający wybuch później jechali już bez ogona.

"Aż tak trudno było?" zapytał z krzywym uśmiechem Alec, po czym spojrzał na Q ze zdziwieniem. "Co?"

"Jeżeli natychmiast nie powiesz mi, co się dzieje i czemu uciekamy rozwalę ci głowę laptopem." wycharczał Q i chyba jego niski, groźny głos zrobił na Alecu wrażenie, bo 004 uniósł jedną rękę z kierownicy i uniósł ją w geście poddania.

"Ok, ok. Dobrze. Powiem ci wszystko, jak już cię dowiozę na miejsce."

"A gdzie mnie wieziesz?"

"Do Moskwy."

I tak w koło Macieju. Alec był nieprzejednany i nieprzemakalny i nie chciał mówić czemu wiózł Q do Moskwy i kto na nich polował. Po kilku rundach bezsensownej, powtarzającej się konwersacji kwatermistrz poddał się wreszcie i aby rozerwać się nieco włączył laptopa. Skopiowane z SWZ pliki były dość ciekawe w konstrukcji. Zwłaszcza interesująco wyglądały te, które zawirusowane i zaszyfrowane podwójnie były tak pocięte, że niemal nieczytelne. Normalnie Q wziąłby to jako wyzwanie i zaczął rozkodowywać tą gmatwaninę podwójnych szyfrów, ale do tego wolał mieć dostęp do prądu i więcej czasu. Ponadto po dokładniejszych oględzinach okazało się, że kodzie przewijała się kilkukrotnie podobna kombinacja liter. Coś jak podpis, widoczny tylko dla wprawnych w czytaniu kodów specjalistów.

"Alec, ty się wyznajesz na rosyjskich służbach. Znasz może kogoś o pseudonimie Majak? Tak się to czyta według translatora..."

"Jesteś zbyt bystry dla swojego dobra, kwatermistrzu." Alec uśmiechnął się do Q wszystkimi zębami. "Wymarzłeś, może zatrzymamy się gdzieś na obiad?"

"Zauważam, że unikasz pytania. A co do przerwy obiadowej jesteś pewien, że nikt nie będzie do nas strzelał?"

Alec nie odpowiedział, co spowodowało u Q nerwowe ukłucie w żołądku. Nie dał po sobie niczego poznać, ale kurcze, pierwszy raz był na misji poza misją i poza mapą MI6, i to w Rosji!...

Stacja benzynowa wyglądała całkiem po europejsku, ze swoimi reklamami Shella i automatyczną myjnią. Bar szybkiej obsługi natomiast wyglądał jak drewniana chałupa, przerobiona na restaurację i pachniał fantastycznie gotowanymi kluskami i smażeniną. Q nie odczuwał głodu, dopóki kelnerka nie postawiła przed nim miski pierogów ze skwarkami. Alec przyglądał się chwilę, jak kwatermistrz pożera kluchy i zapija je rozwodnionym kompotem truskawkowym. Wciąż się uśmiechał.

"Wysłałeś już alarmowego smsa Bondowi?"

"Już z kafejki w Petersburgu." oznajmił Q z przekąsem, a widząc oczekującą minę Aleca, przewrócił oczyma i podkradł mu z talerza pieroga."Nie. 007 nie odezwał się."

"Nie musi." Alec zapakował do paszczęki dwa pierogi na raz a resztę swojej miski zalał gęstymi, tłustymi skwarkami. "Pojedzie za nami do Moskwy na ślepo."

"007 rzadko kiedy robi coś na ślepo."

"Nie doceniasz swojej roli, kwatermistrzu. Dla ciebie James zrobi na ślepo jeszcze niejedną rzecz." Alec rozejrzał się czujnie po lokalu, po czym ponownie napakował sobie pierogów do ust. "Na pewno... jedzie... już za nami."

Q otworzył usta, zamknął je, po czym schował się za swoją szklanką kompotu. Alec zmrużył oczy, wciąż nie przestając przeżuwać.

"No nieeee... Nie mów, kwatermistrzu. Problemy w raju? Dopiero po roku? To i tak pięknie. Obstawialiśmy co najmniej parę miesięcy zanim kiszka pęknie."

"Obstawialiśmy?" wymamrotał z niedowierzaniem Q, po czym oklapnął na krześle i podparł głowę na rękach. "Nie, nie odpowiadaj. Moi podwładni i agenci 00. Myślałby kto, że tajne służby jej królewskiej mości mają inne rzeczy na głowie, niż granie w bingo ile potrwa związek kwatermistrza!"

"Co mogę rzec, jesteśmy bardzo towarzyskim środowiskiem." Alec wzruszył ramionami i przybrał uroczą minę. "Poza tym, wiesz, myślę, że wy to akurat przetrwacie. Jesteś ostatnią miłością Bonda."

"Brzmi jak memuar z nagrobka. Dzięki."

"Nie ironizuj, Q. To poważna sprawa. Pierwsze miłości, późniejsze, nie są interesujące, ale ostatnia... Ostatnia miłość, to jest coś co ciekawi nas wszystkich."

"Aż tak różowo nie jest." wymamrotał w kompot Q, unikając wzroku Aleca. 004 westchnął dramatycznie i odłożył sztućce.

"Ano nie jest. Ale nie sromaj się, kwatermistrzu. Powiadają, jak czterdziestka mija dłuższa torba niż fuzyja."

"Alec!"

"Haha."

Po pierogach i herbacie opuścili bar i upakowali się na powrót do małego, kwadratowego autka Aleca. Szczęśliwie nie rozmawiali już o sprawach osobistych i fuzyji Bonda, chociaż kwatermistrz nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć. Gdy zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi samochodu odrobinę za mocno, nie można go było za to winić. Alec skrzywił się i odpalił silnik, gładząc miłośnie kierownicę.

"Mógłbyś tak nie trzaskać z łaski swojej?"

Q dopiero wtedy zwrócił uwagę na autko, którym tak sprytnie Alec uratował go przed czarnymi mercedesami w Petersburgu.

"Co to za rzęch jest w ogóle? Da radę dojechać po takich drogach do Moskwy?"

"Nie obrażaj jej, kwatermistrzu." Alec wymanewrował samochód na główną drogę, zerkając na Q w lusterku. "To Lada Kalinka. No, maleńka, nie słuchaj tego angielskiego ignoranta i nie denerwuj się."

Q zamilkł, wpatrując się w Aleca, przemawiającego czule do swojej Kalinki. Dziwnie było oglądać, jak samochód jedzie po złej, nieangielskiej stronie jezdni a kierowca uwzględnia złe, odwrócone kierunki jazdy i znaków. Alecowi najwyraźniej było wszystko jedno. Jak większość agentów satysfakcjonował go fakt, że w ogóle jechał i nikt do niego nie strzela. 004 w sposób widoczny lubił i doceniał Rosję, dobrze się czuł tutaj, z małymi, pudełkowymi samochodzikami, z nierównymi drogami, pierogami i zażywnymi, czerwonymi na policzkach kelnerkami. Q nie mógł powiedzieć, że rozumiał to ulubienie dalekiego wschodu, ale zachowywał uprzejmą rezerwę.

"Nadal nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, czemu wieziesz mnie do Moskwy?"

"Nie."

Q nie pytał dalej. Zdecydował, że zaufa Alecowi i pozwoli się zawieźć tam, gdzie Alec uzna za stosowne i konieczne. Ufność w plan 004 była dla Q czymś nowym i niezwykle ekscytującym, jednocześnie nowatorskim i buntowniczym. Zwykle działał w tandemie z M, zwykle sam naciskał, aby ruchy agentów były lepiej dokumentowane, bezpieczne politycznie... Ale teraz trzeba było działać, podejmować decyzje na bieżąco, jak podczas misji w terenie. Q był niemal pewny, że lepiej wyjdzie na współpracy z Alekiem dobrze. Może powinien wrócić do Petersburga, może powinien zadzwonić do Mallory`ego...

Alec, chyba widząc wewnętrzny konflikt Q, wydał z siebie współczujący odgłos, po czym pogrzebał w schowku i wyjął z niego papierową tytkę.

"Masz. Wiem od 007, że lubisz. Może to nie syllabub ale są całkiem smaczne."

Q złapał tytkę w locie i wyjął z niej osadzone na patyku jabłko w karmelu. Spojrzał na Aleca kwaśno.

"Rozumiem, że fama poszła, że przekupuje się mnie w misję słodyczami."

"A działa?"

Q zaśmiał się z zabawnej miny 004, po czym stwierdził, że kij z tym wszystkim, jest zbyt ciekawy, jak się ta przygoda skończy.

"Działa."

Jabłka w karmelu faktycznie były bardzo smaczne.

/

Z Moskwy zobaczył niewiele, ale jakoś nie miał chęci na zwiedzanie. Alec szybko wymanewrował swoją ukochaną Kalinkę z centrum i wjechał w szare place biedniejszej dzielnicy. Blokowiska, szeregi drewnianych komórek i pokrzywione chodniki. Gdy zaparkowali Q wysiadł z samochodu i rozprostował zastałe kości. Wciąż nie mógł porządnie puścić z objęć swojego laptopa.

"Twoi terroryści mają siedzibę w ostatnim bloku na ulicy, 004. Jak stylowo."

"Myślę, że się z Majakiem polubicie. Macie obaj takie same cięte jęzory." Alec stanął przy domofonie i nacisnął któryś z obdrapanych guzików. Drzwi otworzono nie zadając pytań.

"Mam wyjąć broń?" zapytał Q, podążając za Aleciem po brudnych, blokowych schodach. Trevelyan spojrzał na niego zezując zabawnie.

"A masz ze sobą broń?"

"Nie." skłamał Q gładko, a Alec gładko roześmiał się, jego policzki czerwone od mrozu, a oczy schowane w fałdkach kurzych łapek.

"Dobrze. On nie za bardzo przepada za bronią palną. Jest w tym dość podobny do ciebie."

Jak na kryjówkę tajnych terrorystów, kryjących się przed czarnymi mercedesami, całokształt przedstawiał się raczej niepozornie. Pachnąca zakurzonym, betonem klatka schodowa, szarawe okienka i pokryte pajęczynami kaloryfery, grzejące pełną parą. Gdy Alec zapukał do metalowych odrzwi pod numerem dwadzieścia cztery otwarły się one niemal natychmiast a dwie, grube, mocarne ręce złapały 004 i Q za fraki i wciągnęły do środka.

Q był na siebie wściekły. Nawet nie zdążył krzyknąć.

"No super..."

"Nie pękaj, kwatermistrzu."

W przedpokoju trzypokojowego mieszkania siedziało dwóch, uzbrojonych mężczyzn o ponurym spojrzeniu i dłoniach wsuniętych za pazuchy. Trzymali broń nawet, gdy Alec zagadał z nimi po rosyjsku, ofiarował flaszkę wódki i skierował się wgłąb mieszkania. Organizacja terrorystyczna w Rosji wyglądała nieco inaczej... spokojniej, normalniej Q z jakiejś przyczyny czuł, że rosyjscy terroryści, w swoich zimowych jesionach i ciężkich, kutych butach, byli zdecydowanie groźniejsi niż paramilitarni przebierańcy z krajów tureckich czy epatujący religią i tradycją ekstremiści islamscy. Było w nich coś bezlitosnego, codziennego, zrezygnowanego... coś zdeterminowanego. Nie umiał na to patrzeć.

Wpuszczono ich do największego pokoju, pełnego sprzętu komputerowego, od najstarszych komputerów Atari po najnowsze, opływowe cacuszka z marnymi głowicami, ale świetnymi procesorami. Widać było, że salon jest zajmowany przez pasjansowa i profesjonalistę i kogoś bardzo wycofanego z tak zwanego normalnego świata. Q sympatyzował. On także nie za bardzo kochał normalny świat i do spotkania Bonda w sumie czuł się bardziej komfortowo w towarzystwie sprzętów elektronicznych...

Zza trzech komputerów, połączonych w jedną maszynę wystawały jedynie potargane włosy. Alec powiedział coś po rosyjsku, po czym wszedł za komputerową konsolę.

"Przyprowadziłem Q tak jak obiecałem."

Majak był wysokim, chudym dwudziestoparolatkiem z garbatym nosem, szerokimi, wrażliwymi ustami i ogromnymi, kwadratowymi okularami na bladej twarzy. Jego włosy w kolorze wypłowiałego blondu sterczały we wszystkie możliwe strony i najwyraźniej już dawno odpuścił sobie ujarzmianie ich nieposkromionej natury. Gdy Majak wstał zza konsoli i zmierzył Q łagodnym wzrokiem krótkowidza, Q odniósł wrażenie, że właśnie spotkał swoje rosyjskie lustrzane odbicie.

No to już teraz rozumiał, czemu James nieustannie donosił mu słodycze i zmuszał do regularnych posiłków. Rozumiał też, czemu ludzie, osadzeni w tak zwanym życiu codziennym, widzieli w nim nieprzystosowanego, nieco dzikiego geniusza i łatwy cel intryg i manipulacji. Majak wyglądał na kogoś, kto był w stanie podsłuchać tajną konferencję na Kremlu i rozwalić osłony CIA, ale nie był w stanie rozpoznać zasadzki polegającej na relacjach międzyludzkich, szpiegowskich i generalnie, politycznych.

Q nie za bardzo mógł to wszystko powiedzieć na głos, stał więc tylko tak, ściskając torbę z laptopem. Majak też tylko gapił się na niego zza okularów. Alec szczęśliwie wkroczył do akcji , wręczył Majakowi papierową torebkę z jabłkiem w karmelu i rzucił się do przedstawiania.

"Q, to jest Majak, którego kod rozpoznałeś w systemie SWZ." Alec wskazał na Q luźnym gestem, który wskazywał, że Majak, to jest Q, nasz nieodzowny geniusz komputerowy. Posiada swojego własnego kota, agenta 00 oraz własnoręcznie rozpirzył Quantum.

Majakowi błysnęły oczy a usta wygięły się niebezpiecznie.

"To ty? Nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto potrafi prześlizgnąć się przez osłony rosyjskiej agentury."

Q zacisnął zęby, prostując się sztywno w swojej wygniecionej kurtce. Świetnie się zaczynało.

"Przez osłony nigdy oficjalnie nie wszedłem." oznajmił, usiłując utrzymać neutralny ton, pomimo niezbyt miłego początku. "Nie chcę wywołać trzeciej wojny światowej. Przenikam płytko, tylko do drugiego poziomu zabezpieczeń i zostawiam wam małe prezenty."

Majak skrzywił się. Jego młoda twarz nie pasowała do ponurych grymasów.

"Tak. To ty. Tylko ktoś taki jak ty mógłby pomyśleć, że jest w stanie wywołać wojnę swoimi zabawami." wymamrotał groźnie, jego akcent ciężki, a mimo to dziwnie śpiewny. "Nie widzisz nic poza czubkiem własnego nosa, jak większość Anglików. Twoje lol katy w wersji rosyjskiej nie są śmieszne a twoja bytność za naszymi osłonami dokładnie dokumentowana. Jak kogoś atakujesz to wprost, a nie jak szczur..."

Po tych słowach nastąpił ze strony Majaka potok dość gwałtownie wypowiedzianych rosyjskich fraz, skierowanych do Aleca. 004 z pogodną miną seryjnego mordercy odpowiedział jednym słowem i sięgnął po broń. Ponurzy rosyjscy terroryści z przedpokoju także sięgnęli po gnaty. No teraz to po prostu Q miał dość!

"Uspokoić się i opuścić broń! Jestem tutaj bo mnie potrzebujecie i nie zapominajcie o tym. Nikt mi za tą wizytę nawet nie zapłaci, bo cholera, porwaliście mnie w sumie z mojej własnej misji!" Q ściągnął z siebie kurtkę i rzucił ją w kąt, mierząc wyzywającym spojrzeniem całe towarzystwo, od pobladłego Majaka, po rosyjskich terrorystów i rozbawionego Aleca. "Więc teraz zamknijcie się i słuchajcie. Będzie tak. Ja pokażę ci co znalazłem, Majak. Ty pokażesz mi co znalazłeś i objaśnisz, dlaczego projekt Puszka jest tak groźny. Tak, wiem, że projekt Puszka istnieje. Nie, nie obchodzi mnie twoje zdanie o Anglikach."

Q stanął przed Majakiem, prostując się i przybierając minę, która zmuszała nawet Bonda do wycofania się i rejteru.

"To wy przyszliście po mnie. Macie zapewne dobry powód ku temu i jak sądzę, nie stać was, aby odmówić współpracy."

Zanim Majak zdołał zaprotestować Q wszedł za jego konsolę i przysunął sobie krzesło. Ustawił obok ekranów laptopa, otworzył go i włączył. Potok języka rosyjskiego, który nagle wysypał się z terrorystów z przedpokoju został ucięty kilkoma mocnymi słowami Aleca. Być może przyczyniły się do tego także trzy flaszki wódki, które 004 wcisnął w ręce Rosjan.

"Nie zachowujesz się jak zwykły kwatermistrz." zauważył Majak z niechętnym uznaniem i usiadł obok Q. Gdy Q wyciągnął dłoń po wtyczkę, aby podpiąć się laptopem pod konsolę, Rosjanin podał mu ją bez sprzeciwu.

"To dlatego, że nie jestem zwykłym kwatermistrzem." Q uśmiechnął się uprzejmie i podłączył się pod konsolę. "I dlatego, zamiast gadać z Gordijewskim gadam z nieznanym terrorystą, który zaszyfrował kilka interesujących plików SWZ. Dość już o tym. Powiedz mi do czego jestem ci potrzebny i do czego jestem potrzebny Gordijewskiemu. Coś mi mówi, że obaj nie możecie rozszyfrować tego wirusowego maleństwa."

"Zauważyłeś to?..." zaczął Majak, po czym przypomniał sobie, że ma być nieufny i przybrał groźną minę. Q westchnął z rozbawieniem.

"Pewnie, że zauważyłem. Gordijewski nie mógł otworzyć pewnych zmienionych wirusowo plików. Zakładam, że ty je zmieniłeś i ty także nie możesz ich otworzyć. A to znaczy, że zaszyfrowałeś informację, której nie mogłeś odszyfrować, bo nie byleś w stanie rozróżnić przyjaciół od wrogów. Eleganckie i jak widać, efektywne."

"Dzięki." odpowiedział Majak i usiadł obok Q przy konsoli, odsuwając puste kubki po kawie sprzed klawiatury.

"Nie ma za co. Rozumiem, że chcesz, abym rozszyfrował to dla ciebie? Pozostaje spytać, dlaczego ufasz mnie a nie ufasz Gordijewskiemu?"

Majak uśmiechnął się i na chwilę przestał wyglądać jak bezsenny, złośliwy, przepracowany informatyk terrorysta, a zaczął wyglądać jak zwykły, nerdowaty chłopak z zamiłowaniem do komputerów.

"Na pewno będzie się nam dobrze współpracowało, Q."

Majak odsunął się od blatu i wykonał gest, zapraszając kwatermistrza na swoje miejsce za konsolą. Q zmrużył oczy i rozejrzał się, ale ani Alec ani rosyjscy terroryści nie chwytali za broń.

"Tak po prostu puszczasz mnie do swojego komputera?"

"Tak po prostu. Masz rację, Q. Gdy kiszka pęknie, wszyscy mamy przekichane" zaczął Majak, jego angielszczyzna ciężka, ale precyzyjna. "Niezalezienie od kraju pochodzenia."

"Wiedziałem, że przypadną sobie do gustu." powiedział Alec do ponurego strażnika, wciąż siedzącego w przedpokoju na stołku. Strażnik mruknął coś po rosyjsku i podał 004 kieliszek wódki.

I tak Q dowiedział się, że Majak pracując jako asystent kwatermistrza SWZ odkrył coś niepokojącego w raportach z laboratorium na Kaukazie. Zwierzchnicy zignorowali jego uwagę, a gdy nie ustawał w drążeniu tematu, zdecydowali się go zlikwidować. Ukrył się, uciekł, zatarł za sobą ślady a dobrzy znajomi w SWZ ułatwili mu zejście do podziemi.

"Bo widzisz, nie wszyscy w rządzie wiedzą o projekcie kaukaskim. Skutecznie się go przed nimi ukrywa, aż będzie za późno."

Q w osłupieniu słuchał relacji Majaka, która miała zdecydowanie więcej sensu niż te lukrowane popierdółki, które Gordijewski sprzedawał Bondowi. Brzmiało prawdziwiej, bo brzmiało straszniej. Majak mówił o tym, że jego przełożeni chcieli go zlikwidować z pełnym spokojem i zrozumieniem. Przyjmował ten paradoks i działał w obrębie niego bez żalu ani wstydu. Może jednak Majak był bardziej wyrobiony w szpiegowskich sprawach, niż Q...

"Część SWZ dość ściśle współpracowała z rządem na projektem Puszka." Majak mówił dalej, otwierając kolejne okna na ekranie i wskazując na daty. "Nikt nic nie wiedział, a gdy się dowiadywał, natychmiast znikał. Sprawdziłem dokumentację, ludzie zaczęli znikać trzy lata wstecz. Zawsze inscenizowano wypadki i zacierano dobrze ślady. Nikt nigdy się tym nie zainteresował. Dopiero Gordijewski zaczął nieco drążyć sprawę, gdy okazało się, że w SWZ mogą mieć szpiegów obcego wywiadu."

"Co to dokładnie jest ta Puszka?" chciał wiedzieć Q, na co Majak zaklinał szybko po klawiaturze. Na ekranie pojawiły się wykresy i skany dokumentów, z paroma tysiącami wyliczeń matematycznych po bokach.

"Ok... znam się na komputerach, ale oprzyrządowanie satelity z lat pięćdziesiątych jest poza moimi kompetencjami." Q poprawił okulary i zbliżył twarz do ekranu, mrużąc oczy. "To wygląda jak projekt broni jądrowej... na satelicie?... "

"To urządzenie odpalające bombę, osadzone na satelicie." poprawił Majak, marszcząc się brzydko." Stalin rozpoczął ten projekt na krótko przed śmiercią. Powtarzał, że Rosja jest potężna, a jak wejdzie w strefę kapitalistyczną, rozkradną ją i sprzedadzą. Wiele się towarzysz Stalin nie pomylił. Gdy zhackowałem system satelitów, aby wydobyć jednego z naszych agentów z ukrytej w Ameryce Południowej bazy amerykańskiej, znalazłem właśnie te plany. Na jednym z satelitów rosyjskich znajduje się potężny nadajnik. Nadawał się kiedyś do uruchomienia broni jądrowej, teraz jest przebudowany na coś znacznie groźnego."

"Elektromagnes o takiej sile musi być... niebezpieczny." Q wsparł się o blat biurka, przelatując wzrokiem po formułach matematycznych i wzorach. "Jesteś pewien, że to po tylu latach wciąż działa?"

"Gdyby nie działało nie broniliby tego tak zaciekle. Zresztą badania, prowadzone na Kaukazie pokazały, że urządzenie jest sprawne. Udoskonalili je, wypróbowali nawet. Tylko teraz nie użyją go do odpalenia bomby, a do sparaliżowania wszystkich urządzeń elektrycznych w jego zasięgu."

"A zasięg ma..."

"Tak. Globalny."

Q poczuł jak zimny pot występuje mu na twarz. Ktoś, kto mógłby na całej półkuli zamrozić w tym samym czasie wszystkie urządzenia elektryczne spowodowałby apokalipsę. Ekonomiczną, społeczną i polityczną apokalipsę, która dobrze wykorzystana doprowadziłaby do całkowitego zachwiania politycznego współczesnego świata.

Q zapadł się na fotelu, nie spuszczając wzroku z Majaka.

"Rany julek..."

"Zgłosiłem moje podejrzenia co do Puszki i badań w laboratorium kaukaskim. Stwierdzono, że oszalałem. Przepracowałem się, nie myślę racjonalnie. Wydawało mi się." w głosie Majaka pojawiła się gorycz, całkowicie nie pasująca do jego pogodnej twarzy. "Nie pokazałem im danych, które skopiowałem. Nie jestem aż tak głupi. Wywęszyli pismo nosem, zaczęli wystosowywać subtelne pogróżki. Na resztę nie czekałem. Zniknąłbym jak moi poprzednicy. Zaszyfrowałem na odchodnym coś, czego nie mogłem otworzyć. Jak widać zależało im na tym, bo sprowadzili ciebie, żebyś im pomógł."

"Masz całą dokumentacje laboratorium?"

"Mam jej kopie, ale z zaszyfrowanych danych wycisnąłem tylko tyle, że w laboratorium istnieje ukryte piętro. To znaczy istniało, zanim ktoś nie najechał całego kompleksu. Zabili wszystkich, zniszczyli wszystko." Majak wyglądał, jakby miał chęć się rozpłakać, ale zdarzało się mu to na tyle często, że wiedział już, jak sobie z tym radzić. "Tak, hm. Jestem pewien, że Gordijewski i ogólnie SWZ nie byli w stanie rozszyfrować nawet tego co ja, dlatego poprosili MI6 o pomoc. Inaczej, nigdy nie ryzykowaliby otwartej współpracy z agenturą angielską."

"To znaczy, że jest szansa, że ani Gordijewski ani ci, którzy napadli na laboratorium nie wiedzą o tym piętrze..."

"To znaczy, że Gordijewski chciał, abyś pomógł w odkodowaniu tego nie zrozumiałego dla niego szyfru. Nie wie, co w nim jest."

"Albo wie o wszystkim i chce, abym dał mu na tacy projekt Puszka."

Majak spojrzał na Q z przerażeniem a Q odniósł wrażenie, że za moment rozwinie piękną, tętniącą, paraliżującą migrenę. Nie był szpiegiem! Jak się tutaj w tym wszystkim poruszać i rozeznać kto wróg a kto przyjaciel? Coś mówiło Q, że Majak jest przyjacielem, ale niestety, nie był w stanie nazwać co to, i troch,ę go to męczyło.

"Nie powinieneś zawiadomić o tym rządów innych państw? Świata? Zwykle, gdy rząd rosyjski coś knuje świat dość intensywnie przeciwdziała."

"Co masz na myśli, mówiąc świat?" zapytał retorycznie Majak, kiwając z politowaniem głową i wpatrując się łagodnym spojrzeniem krótkowidza w Q."To co nazywasz światem to jedynie kraje pierwszego świata. One rzadko kiedy patrzą poza swoje interesy. Nie zaprzeczaj. Sam wiesz, że decyzje twojego M są często oparte kalkulacji, kto będzie miał większy dostęp do ropy. Zabić tego szpiega, czy go zostawić, aby ratować naftowe status quo."

"To się... zdarza. Owszem. Tak." przyznał Q, a potem przypomniał sobie, ile razy, wbrew rozkazom M i zaleceniom kwatermistrzowskim, Bond i tak ubijał delikwenta, i tak robił po swojemu... nie patrząc na kraje pierwszego świata, tylko na świat au general. "Ale to nie znaczy, że nie możemy zadziałać czasami inaczej. Jestem pewien, że..."

"Zignorują twój raport, kwatermistrzu." powiedział łagodnie Majak i łyknął zaprawionej wódką herbaty. "Kraje pierwszego świata dość często ignorują drugi i trzeci. I w porządku, to działa do pewnego momentu. Ale czasami zdarza się tak, że drugi świat okazuje się silniejszy. Mocniejszy niż przypuszczałeś. Rosja zawsze była takim mocniejszym drugim światem... chociaż jak patrzę na naszą służbę zdrowia, trzeci świat także byłoby dobrą nazwą."

"Co masz na myśli?"

"Mam na myśli to, że gdy coś się dzieje w Rosji twój świat generalnie nie wie co ma zrobić. Boi się i ma rację. " uśmiech Majaka stał się kwaśny i nieprzyjemny. "Te wszystkie misje dyplomatyczne, ci tajni agenci na naszych terenach... Wiemy o tym i pozwalamy na to. Jesteśmy zbyt duzi i mocni, aby jakakolwiek dyplomacja wyperswadowała nam cokolwiek. Zwłaszcza, gdy mamy nową broń."

"Myślę, że nie dajesz światu wystarczającego kredytu zaufania. W końcu tu jesteśmy. Ja, 007, 004."

"Trzech wariatów na dalekim wschodzie." Majak zaśmiał się i dolał sobie i Q wódki do niemal pustych już kubków. "Współpracujących z terrorystami. Mam się cieszyć, czy łkać."

"Zdecydowanie się cieszyć." Q uniósł swój kubek i wzniósł nim toast, stukając nim w kubek Majaka. "Jesteśmy jednymi z najbardziej efektywnych wariatów na świecie."

/

Rozszyfrowali jedynie fragment dziwnych, zaszyfrowanych ciężko danych o laboratorium. Q czerpałby z tej współpracę niemałą radość, gdyby nie to, co ujawniło się za połowicznie szyfrem. Były to spisy księgowości laboratorium i plan podziemia i rejestr urządzeń w nim się znajdujących. Podziemie było tajnym sercem bazy, dostęp do niego miało jedynie pięć osób. Wszystkie pięć nie żyło.

Wnioski były jednoznaczne i z pliku na plik coraz bardziej przerażające. Od trzech lat szpiedzy w SWZ, działający na rzecz jednej, dość skrajnej partii rządowej, prowadzili projekt Puszka. Laboratorium na Kaukazie miało największe dofinansowanie w całej Rosji, zgarniało więcej pieniędzy niż całe ministerstwo sprawiedliwości, jednocześnie nie istniało w żadnym oficjalnym rejestrze. To wyjaśniało, dlaczego Rosja gromadziła kapitał i gdzie on znikał.

Ale coś jednak poszło nie tak. Być może stąd nerwowe działania rosyjskich agentów na terenach Ameryki i Europy. Ktoś w końcu zwęszył pismo nosem i zniszczył laboratorium, wybijając całą załogę. Sprzęty zostały zniszczone, główne budynki wysadzone, a dane, których nigdy nie było, zniknęły. Tak w każdym razie mówił raport SWZ, którego, nomen omen, nie było także.

"Wygląda to tak, jakby ktoś odkrył Puszkę i w panice zdecydował się ją zniszczyć." zauważył Majak i wyświetlił plan ukrytego piętra, przyglądając mu się uważnie. "Ale podziemi nie ruszyli."

"Nie wiedzieli o nich. Nawet my ledwo co rozbroiliśmy ten szyfr." Q westchnął, zerkając na misterną plecionkę kodów, z których składał się szyfr. Zdjął okulary i potarł dłonią piekące oczy. "Ktoś się bardzo postarał, aby nikt nie przeczytał tych danych. Dawno nie rozszyfrowywałem tak twardego draństwa. Puszka może być wciąż w podziemiach, starczy polecieć tam i ją zniszczyć. "

"Gordijewski nie wie o podziemiach a więc i szpiedzy rządowi nie wiedzą. Polecenie tam i załatwienie sprawy powinno być bezpieczne."

"Nie ufam Gordijewskiemu. Wpuścił mnie za zasieki systemu, żeby zdobyć moje zaufanie, ale o Puszcze nie wspomniał. "Q popatrzył na zmęczoną, szarawą twarz Majaka i podsunął mu pudełko z ciastkami, które godzinę temu doniósł im Alec."Gdyby nie ty, miałbym jedynie skrawki informacji. Gordijewski obszedł się ze mną jak z niebezpiecznym elementem angielskim, który powinien wiedzieć tylko tyle, ile trzeba, aby być użytecznym. Nie podoba mi się to podejście."

"Szefowi SWZ nie ufasz a mnie, zbiegowi i terroryście, tak?" zapytał retorycznie Majak i tylko z wierzchu jego pytanie było żartobliwe. Q zmierzył go poważnym spojrzeniem kwatermistrza MI6, który onegdaj zamroził cały system swojej agentury, groził bronią szefowi i napisał program, który sparaliżował całe Quantum.

"Wpuściłeś mnie za swoją konsolę, Majak. I jako jedyny mówisz rzeczy, które pokrywają się z tym, co wyczytuję w nielegalnie pozyskanych przeze mnie danych. Z mojej perspektywy jesteś jedyną osobą wartą rozmowy w tym całym bajzlu."

"Tak.." wymamrotał Majak, czerwieniejąc na końcówkach uszu i uciekając wzrokiem. "Dzięki."

Q zadecydował, że gdy się już ta cała matnia skończy, zabierze Majaka do swojego wydziału i będzie z nim pracował, choćby miał pobić M krzywym drewienkiem po głowie i własnoręcznie sfałszować rosyjskiemu informatykowi immunitet.

Plan był przerażająco prosty i jednocześnie przerażająco niebezpieczny i Q sprzeciwił się mu wszystkimi możliwymi sposobami. Fakty jednak były bezlitosne. Im mniej osób wiedziało o tajnym piętrze w laboratorium, tym lepiej. Ani MI6, ani Kreml, ani Gordijewski z agenturą przesiąkniętą cudzymi i swoimi własnymi szpiegami, nie mogli się dowiedzieć o tym, że Puszka przetrwała atak terrorystyczny, że nadal można jej użyć.

Pozostawało jedynie polecieć tam i zniszczyć puszkę a dokumentację przesłać na bezpieczny serwer. Dopiero wtedy można było powiadomić o wszystkim świat, dopiero wtedy można było namierzyć winnych, wskazać sprawców i zapobiec kolejnemu tajnemu rosyjskiemu projektowi w tajnej bazie. To wszystko można było zrobić dopiero wtedy, gdy nikt już Puszki do swoich celów nie będzie mógł użyć.

Q miał polecieć na Kaukaz razem z Bondem i Aleciem a Majak czekać na przesłane dane i zabezpieczyć je.

"Wiem, że nie lubisz samolotów, ale mnie poszukują a ty..." Majak zawiesił głos, z trudem cedząc słowa, widocznie nie przyzwyczajony do uznawania czyjejś wyższości." ...Jesteś lepszy i masz większe szanse rozkodować coś, w razie czego."

"Rozumiesz, że gdy okaże się, że jak tam w piwnicach nic nie ma wychodzimy na kretynów?" zapytał Q, pocierając ze zmęczeniem oczy. Majak uśmiechnął się ponuro.

"Chcesz zaryzykować?"

"Nie. Lepiej nie. Żeby cię cholera." Q siorbnął herbaty, która już dawno przestała być herbatą a stała się wódką z herbacianymi fusami. Majak skrzywił się ze współczuciem i poklepał go dziwacznie po plecach.

"Nie denerwuj się. Spakujemy ci w kontenery odpowiedni sprzęt elektroniczny, damy ekwipunek, samolot. Dasz sobie radę, jesteś najlepszy i umiesz dokonywać dobrych wyborów. Dlatego właśnie chciałem, żebyś to był ty, chociaż przyznam, miałem swoje wątpliwości. Wiesz, wychudzony Anglik w hipsterskim sweterku i butach nie nadających się na mrozy..."

"Dobra, dobra." machnął ręką Q, ale zaśmiał się mimo woli z zabawnej miny Majaka. "Jak już załatwimy ten interes jedź ze mną do Londynu. Będzie mi miło współpracować z kimś, kto faktycznie zna mój ciężar gatunkowy."

"Nie sądzę, żebym mógł tak łatwo awansować od poszukiwanego terrorysty do kwatermistrza rosyjskich tajnych służb."

"Nigdy nie mów nigdy."

Gdy o północy Alec wpuścił do mieszkania Bonda, plan był już ustalony, Majak drzemał pochylony nad klawiaturą a Q ślepił po coraz bardziej zamazanych pikselach ekranu laptopa i ogrzewał dłonie o dawno już wystygły kubek.

"Q."

Podniósł głowę i powiódł nieprzytomnie wzrokiem w kierunku znajomego głosu. Bolała go głowa. Był zmęczony, przeciążony zbyt wielką ilością informacji i teorii spiskowych. Nie powiedział nic, nie powitał się nawet, tylko wstał od laptopa i jak pociągnięty sznurkiem ruszył ku Jamesowi. Bond pachniał mrozem i dymem papierosowym, i Q zawisnął na nim całym ciężarem, dychając głęboko jego zapach. Dłuższą chwilę trzymał 007 w uścisku, aż w końcu zaczął przysypiać, z nosem utkniętym w szaliku Jamesa i dłońmi, wsuniętymi w kieszenie jego płaszcza..

"Q. Powinieneś się zdrzemnąć."

"Chrrrmmh? Nieee... Musimy lecieć jutro na Kaukaz."

"Na to wygląda."

"Sabotażyści z SWZ kooperują z rządem, aby uruchomić Puszkę, która może zatrzymać na chwilę wszystkie urządzenia elektryczne. Katastrofa... apokalipsa na miarę czasów... degrengolada i deformacja... wszystkie banki, wszystkie giełdy... platformy wiertnicze, szpitale... wszystkie systemy będą otwarte, gotowe do kradzieży, nadużyć..."

"Wiem, Q..."

"Cholera, Alec ci wszystko powiedział!...Mnie nic nie chciał powiedzieć..."

James wydał z siebie cichy, łagodzący dźwięk i Q ani się obejrzał, jak został usadzony na kanapie. Bond uklęknął przed nim i ściągnął mu sprawnie, najpierw buty, potem skarpety, a na koniec oparł dłonie na jego kolanach.

"Q, zasypiasz z otwartymi oczyma. W tym stanie nic już nie zdziałasz. Wiem, oni." James wskazał na drzemiącego Majaka i stojącego przy oknie Aleca. "Oni tego nie widzą, ale ja tak. Więc korzystaj z przywileju i zdrzemnij się. Odpocznij. Będę cię pilnował."

"Nie pilnuj mnie tylko mojego laptopa. Jeżeli damy radę z Puszką, trzech wariatów na dalekim wschodzie, to znaczy, że świat może nie jest taki zły..."

"Śpij Q."

"Świat jest dość konfundujący i często pokręcony, ale nie jest zły. Powiedz, że nie jest..."

"Śpij, głupi."

"Dobrze." zgodził się Q i zasnął.

/

Obudził się z zapuchniętymi oczyma, zaschniętym gardłem i dudniącą głową. James siedział na krańcu kanapy, wciąż w płaszczu i w butach. W jednej dłoni trzymał broń, a drugiej nagą stopę Q.

"Gdzie są... mmmje skrrrrpetki?"

Niebieskie, podkrążone czerwonawo oczy Jamesa spojrzały na Q, a potem uśmiechnęły się. Tylko Bond potrafił uśmiechać się samymi oczyma.

"Mam dla ciebie nowe skarpety, razem z termicznymi gatkami, kurtką i porządnym kombinezonem. Za godzinę mamy samolot, na którym musimy się znaleźć, chyba, że chcemy, aby ujęło nas SWZ."

"Nie chcemy." Q usiadł ciężko na kanapie i potarł dłońmi twarz. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że nie umył twarzy do snu i spał w okularach.

"Nie chciałem ci ich zdejmować. Gdybyśmy musieli się nagle ewakuować, zapewne byś je stracił." wyjaśnił James, znowu używając na Q swojej telepatii. "A teraz szybko, samochód czeka. Łazienka, pożegnanie i lecimy."

Pożegnanie był krótkie i nietypowo intensywne. Być może wpływ miał fakt, że Q wciąż jeszcze trochę spał, a może po prostu dawno mu się z nikim tak dobrze jak z Majakiem nie pracowało. Trzech rosyjskich terrorystów stało w przedpokoju z nieczytelnymi minami, ciężkim wzrokiem obserwując rozgrywającą się w salonie scenę. Zaspany Majak, w przekrzywionych okularach i rozpiętym, wełnianym swetrz poduszką wyciśniętą na twarzy, bosymi stopami i paczką nowych skarpet w dłoni. Musieli być ciekawym widokiem. Nawet Alec się nie zaśmiał, nawet Bond nie zaczął wszystkich pośpieszać.

Q stanął przed Majakiem i w sposób całkowicie nieszpiegowski podał mu rękę.

"Do zobaczenia, Majak. Prześlę ci wszystko, co tylko uda mi się w laboratorium znaleźć."

"Ok. Ja prześlę to dalej, do MI6 i w świat." Majak nie ujął dłoni Q, tylko złapał go w niedźwiedzi uścisk. Kwatermistrz MI6 poklepał rosyjskiego terrorystę po plecach, po czym odsunął się i oznajmił z mocą.

"Świat nie jest zły."

"Być może. Tymczasem jednak. " Majak z bladym uśmiechem wręczył Q nową, nie otwartą torbę krówek w czekoladzie. "Gdyby mnie zabili ewakuuj z Ukrainy moją siostrę, Yekatarinę. Znajdą ją. Wolałbym, abyś ty znalazł ją pierwszy."

"Obiecuję. Dzięki za krówki i … Obiecuję. Do zobaczenia..."

Q miał chęć powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale James i Alec jak na komendę podeszli do okna, wyjrzeli przez nie, po czym zgarnęli kwatermistrza ku wyjściu.

Na zewnątrz było zimno. Tak zimno, że Q miał wrażenie, że mróz skleja mu rzęsy. Bond trzymał go przy sobie całą krótką drogę do Kalinki a potem pomógł mu do niej wsiąść, poprawił mu szalik, roztarł zgrabiałe dłonie. James oferował komfort, znajomą obecność i bezpieczeństwo, i Q odkrył, że reszta jest dla niego mało istotna. Gdy już usadowili się na tylnych siedzeniach wpakował Jamesowi ręce pod poły kurtki a James cmoknął go na ślepo w skroń. Alec gwizdnął głośno i odpalił silnik Kalinki, ruszając z wprawą po pokrytym lodem chodniku.

"Jak dwa gołąbki. I fuzyja."

"004, zamknij się proszę." zakomenderował Q, po czym zadecydował, że najwyższy czas na narzekanie i ogólną panikę. "James! Nie nadaję się do takich szybkich zmian akcji! Ja jestem od komputerów i siedzenia za biurkiem, przy herbacie. Nie dla mnie wyścigi samochodowe, czarne mercedesy i terroryści w blokach. I boli mnie głowa, potrzebuję śniadania i herbaty. Bez wódki."

"Wytrzymaj to jakoś. Gdybyś nie był tutaj potrzebny M by cię tutaj wcale nie puścił." wymruczał James prosto we włosy Q i odetchnął głęboko. "Nie martw się. Jesteś ze mną bezpieczny."

"Im częściej mi to powtarzacie tym bardziej jestem podejrzliwy." odpowiedział Q sceptycznie, ale i tak zapadł się w uścisk Jamesa, nie zwracając uwagi na wykręcony dziwacznie pasek od torby z laptopem. "Zdaje sobie sprawę, że obecnie jesteśmy poza jurysdykcją MI6 i Anglii w ogóle i jak zginę nikt nawet nie kichnie. Ale denerwuje mnie, że mamy tyle agentur, tyle misji dyplomatycznych... i dupa blada z tego wszystkiego. Jak ma gruchnąć Puszka to gruchnie, i biadać będą wszyscy a zrobić nikt nic nie zrobi."

"My zdecydowanie coś zrobimy, Q." uśmiechnął się James prosto w czoło Q.

"Pewnie, że zrobimy! A potem zabieramy Majaka i jego siostrę do siebie. Będą pracowali u mnie i będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie, sprowadzając nam krówki ze Lwowa."

Samolot, który na nich czekał wyglądał na brata przyrodniego Lady Kalinki, tylko z rodzaju samolotowatych. Machina, ulepiona z ciężkozbrojnego metalu w czasach zimnej wojny, jak się zdawało, stała na samym końcu moskiewskiego lotniska. Podjechali do niej bezpośrednio. Nikt ich nie zaczepił, żadna straż lotniska się nie pojawiła, mimo to Q odniósł wrażenie, że Alec i James wciąż trzymają palec na spuście i oczekują ataku. I tak zapewne było. Q nie miał energii mentalnej, aby rozważyć to bliżej. Czekał go kolejny lot bez prochów, ale wszystko w Rosji działo się tak szybko, że zdążył się tym zdenerwować dopiero, jak wchodził na trap. Wtedy to zaczął się na serio trząść i hiperwentylować.

James objął go mocno i poprowadził zdecydowanym krokiem do wnętrza samolotu. Usadził go na fotelu i przykrył swoim własnym płaszczem. Gdy wręczył mu flaszkę, kwatermistrz przyjął ją w milczeniu. Zagryzł trzema krówkami i pociągnął kilka łyków wódki i aż go zatkało. Aż łzy poszły mu z oczu. Alec i rosyjski pilot, z którym właśnie rozmawiał, roześmiali się razem z reakcji Q.

"Masz. To dla ciebie. Od naszego pilota." Alec podszedł do Q i wręczył mu malutką, pomarańczową pigułkę.

"Nie, dzięki. Nie łykam tabletek z nieznanego źródła." odpowiedział szczękając zębami Q. Alec krzyknął coś do pilota, na co pilot znowu się roześmiał i odpowiedział po rosyjsku.

"O czym oni mówią?" zapytał Q Bonda. James wzruszył ramionami i schował do kieszeni pomarańczową pigułkę.

"Mówią, że jesteś tylko z pozoru słaby i cienki, i że jeszcze dużo wytrzymasz."

"Jestem cienki..." Q zaśmiał się zdławionym głosem i zakrył sobie twarz płaszczem Jamesa. "Muszę zmienić status na Facebooku."

/

To był dość długi lot. Q zdążył w międzyczasie zasnąć, obudzić się, zwymiotować krówki i wódkę, napić się ponownie wódki i dostać małego, ale spektakularnego ataku paniki. James uporał się z tym ostatnim po prostu przygniatając Q do fotela i obejmując go ciasno. Po krótkiej, ale ognistej dyskusji Q łyknął pomarańczową tabletkę. Tak, tylko tyle słaby, cienki i ciepłolubny kwatermistrz MI6 z lękiem przed lataniem mógł znieść!

"Nienawidzę was..." wysyczał, ale James tylko pokiwał głową i położył sobie jego stopy na kolanach.

"Naprawdę was nienawidzę."

"Wierzymy, wierzymy."

Gdy lądowali Q zwinął się jak czerw na swoim fotelu i nie pomny na pasy wtulił twarz w kark Bonda. James nic nie mówił, tylko przytknął usta do włosów Q i trwał tak, w takim niby pocałunku, obejmując go luźno za ramiona.

"Już?" zapytał szeptem Q, gdy samolot drgnął cały, osiadając na ziemi. Silniki jeszcze pracowały, ale kabina pilota już przestała trzeszczeć i dziwnie pikać.

"Już." odparł James bez uśmiechu. "Będę się teraz o ciebie bał, rozumiesz. Więc uważaj na siebie na tej misji."

Q popatrzył w niebieskie ślepia Jamesa, na jego zaczerwienione powieki, dwudniowy zarost, a potem, ignorując śmiech rosyjskiego pilota i gwizdanie Aleca, pocałował Bonda prosto w usta.

"Zrobię co w mojej mocy."

Kaukaz był piękny. Ośnieżone górskie szczyty, głazy, wyglądające jak rzeźby, polany, pokryte fantazyjnie zamarzniętym szronem, tworzącym niesamowicie zawiłe formy na gałęziach drzew. Kaukaz był po prostu bajkowy, jak wyjęty żywcem z filmu fantasy. Był zdecydowanie jednym z piękniejszych miejsc jakie Q widział, jednocześnie był także miejscem najstraszniejszym. Mróz wdzierał się bezlitośnie pod ubrania, wiatr zawiewał mimo czapek a oczy bolały od śnieżnego blasku. Q kulił się w swoich ubraniach, naciskając kaptur na głowę i łzawiąc od szkieł kontaktowych. Okulary w tych warunkach musiały iść w odstawkę na rzecz niezbyt wygodnych, ale wydajnych soczewek. Zawsze trzymał je w torbie z laptopem, nigdy ich nie używał. Jak widać, zawsze musiał być ten pierwszy raz.

Pilot obszedł samolot a usatysfakcjonowany oględzinami zapalił papierosa i powiedział coś, co nawet Q zrozumiał jako ponaglenie.

"Musimy się spieszyć." Alec przysłonił dłonią oczy i spojrzał w niebo. "Nadchodzi śnieg."

"Świetnie." wyszczekał Q i przyjrzał się jeszcze raz analogowej, papierowej mapie terenu. "Chwytajcie kontenery i idziemy. I uważnie. Jak uszkodzicie sprzęt jesteśmy w kropce."

Bond i Trevelyan bez protestów złapali po jednym kontenerze ze sprzętem, przygotowanym przez Majaka. Q powlókł się za nimi, ciągnąć za sobą swój bagaż, pomarańczowy neseser na kółkach, specjalnie dla kogoś nie wprawionego w górskich wędrówkach. Q przełknął spokojnie taką oczywistą i celną ocenę swoich sił. Dodatkowe baterie nie były chyba konieczne podczas tej misji, ale znacznie zmniejszały możliwość utknięcia w głuszy bez kontaktu z cywilizacją.

Bajkowy Kaukaz ukazał swoje wrogie oblicze już po dwudziestu minutach marszu. Wędrowali gęsiego, w śniegu po kolana, sapiąc i klnąc. Śliskie i strome podejście i zejście, skaliste, krótkie i diabelsko zdradliwe. Piękne pofalowanie terenu nie było takie piękne, gdy pokonywało się je na nogach. Q stracił rachubę po piątym wejściu, wszystko było takie samo. Takie same drzewa pokryte śniegiem, takie same lodowate sople zwisające z gałęzi, takie same skały. Jakoś po godzinie wędrówki Q myślał, że wyzionie ducha, jeżeli przejdzie jeszcze jeden metr w tym spowalniającym ruchy, twardym jak kamień śniegu. Właśnie szykował się do wygłoszenia jakieś uwagi, być może do rozpoczęcia narzekania, ale wtedy właśnie na horyzoncie pojawiły się kwadratowe budynki laboratorium.

Nie było sensu się kryć. Jeżeli ktoś obserwował ich wędrówkę już dawno ich spostrzegł. Tak czy owak, nie mogli zostać na śniegu, musieli wejść do środka, niezalezienie od tego, czy czekał ktoś tam na nich czy nie. Detektory ruchu, które Q miał ze sobą, nie wskazywały nic, ale istniała spora szansa, że po prostu zamarzły. Baterie nie działały odpowiednio na mrozie i trzeba było brać pod uwagę błędy niektórych delikatniejszych urządzeń.

Laboratorium wyglądało raczej jak baza wojskowa po ataku bombowym. Ziemia dookoła założenia poryta była lejami, część ścian spękana, dachy świecące żelbetonowymi żebrami, wystającymi żałośnie... Q wolał nie zastanawiać się, co konkretnie w tym miejscu wybuchło.

Alec i James woleli najpierw przeczesać cały budynek. Zamordowanych ludzi już dawno uprzątnięto, ale nikt nie pofatygował się o sprzątnięcie sczerniałych, grubych plam krwi. Spalone obrazy, potłuczone kubki, kable wyrwane ze ścian, popalone linoleum. Ciała pracowników laboratorium zostały zlikwidowane, pogrzeby się nie odbyły, a przecież całkiem sporo ludzi tutaj pracowało... Q szedł za Jamesem i Aleciem, w osłupieniu oglądając wielkie, wymarłe laboratorium, którego oficjalnie nie było. Aż strach pomyśleć, że po tych korytarzach chodzili ludzie, pracowali, rozmawiali, żartowali... jak w wydziale Q.

"Nic tu nie znajdziemy." zawyrokował pustym głosem kwatermistrz MI6. "Jeżeli coś ocalało, jest w podziemiach."

Mapa, którą Q rozszyfrował z Majakiem była wystarczająco dokładna, aby pomimo gruzów znaleźć przejście do ukrytych podziemi. Grube, wylewane, nierówne schody prowadziły w dół bez żadnych rozgałęzień i łączników. Nie było elektryczności, James i Alec oświetlali drogę Q, który szedł ostatni. Nie podobało mu się tu. Wyglądało to wszystko trochę jak katakumby a trochę jak szpital psychiatryczny z jakiegoś trzeciorzędnego horroru. Brakowało tylko duchów zamordowanych pacjentów. Gdy dotarli do prostych, metalowych drzwi piwnicznych, zabezpieczonych czterema niepozornie wyglądającymi zamkami elektrycznymi Q niemalże odetchnął z ulgą.

"Nie wygląda to jak super hiper tajny schowek." Alec zapukał do drzwi, po czym zaklął siarczyście i puścił swój kontener, pozwalając mu się przewrócić. "Nie ma prądu! Nie otworzymy tych zamków."

Q spojrzał na 004 z pobłażaniem, po czym rozpił kurtkę i uklęknął przy swoim neseserze.

"Po pierwsze, nie rzucaj nie swoim sprzętem. Po drugie mój prąd noszę ze sobą." wskazał na swój neseser na kółkach i uśmiechnął się wszystkimi zębami. "Mama mówiła nigdy nie wychodź z domu bez pełnych baterii. A teraz postawcie swoje kontenery obok drzwi i otwórzcie je. Zrobię to szybko, ale potrzebuję światła i ciszy."

007 i 004, jeżeli sytuacja tego wymagała, potrafili być niezwykle pomocni, i teraz nie było inaczej. Alec trzymał dwie latarki, James otwierał kontenery i wydobywał z nich ostrożnie sprzęt a Q składał wszystko do kupy, łączył i montował. Po kwadransie miał już całą malutką konsolę, za pomocą której mógł otworzyć zabezpieczenia na drzwiach. Zajęło mu to pół godziny. O kwadrans dłuższej niż się spodziewał.

"Powinniśmy niektórych z tych informatyków zatrudniać u siebie. Może nie są wyrafinowani, ale piekielnie skuteczni. " Q zaklikał wściekle na klawiaturze. Głośne piknięcie oznajmiło, że pierwszy zamek puścił. "Jeszcze dwa i jesteśmy w środku."

Przy otwieraniu trzeciego zamku czujniki wykryły ruch przy wejściach do laboratorium. A więc jednak działały, ha. Zanim Q zdołał wypowiedzieć swoją gangsterską kwestię, że „mamy towarzystwo panowie", 007 i 004 już biegli w górę po schodach. Cicho i pewnie, z odbezpieczoną bronią.

"Ok, wy róbcie swoje a ja zajmę się swoim."

Huki niosły się po korytarzach ogłuszającymi rykoszetami, ale strzelanina tylko trochę przeszkodziła Q w łamaniu kodu do ostatniego zamku. Jestem bezpieczny, jestem bezpieczny, jestem bezpieczny, powtarzał sobie pod nosem i drżącymi dłońmi wstukał ostatnie linijki kodu, a potem krzyknął z frustracji. Drzwi! Te pieprzone cholerne rosyjskie drzwi nie chciały się otworzyć! Pomimo całej elektroniki w nich zawartej, pomimo złamanych szyfrów i podłączonych baterii! Chociaż bolce zamków puściły! Q wściekle naparł na drzwi ramieniem, z krzykiem kopnął ciężkie okucia a na koniec obwisnął na klamce, dysząc ciężko. Pięknie! Zaprzepaści misję, bo nie jest w stanie ruszyć zardzewiałych drzwi!

Gdzieś u góry coś wybuchnęło z taką mocą, że aż zatrzęsły się fundamenty a tynk posypał się ze ścian podziemia. A więc walka 007 i 004 z przeciwnikami, kimkolwiek oni byli, przeszła właśnie z fazy strzelniczej w fazę wybuchową. Świetnie, właśnie, kiedy czas był cenny i robiło się gorąco, Q nie mógł dokończyć misji, bo żelastwo się zacięło!...

W akcie desperacji ponownie rzucił się na odrzwia całym ciałem, uderzając się w biodro i ramię aż brzęknęło. Gdyby był to film to właśnie w tej chwili drzwi powinny otworzyć się, wynagradzając kwatermistrzowi jego poświecenie i pozwalając uniknąć upokorzenia. Ale to nie był film, a więc Q odbił się jedynie komicznie od metalu, upadł i wyrywał butem wtyczkę z konsoli.

Dopiero wtedy dało się słyszeć ciche kliknięcie a drzwi otworzyły się z metalowym krychnięciem. Q zerwał się na równe nogi, dygocząc od nagłego skoku adrenaliny i bólu w biodrze. Kolejne, wstrząsające całym podziemiem wybuchy, nie pomagały.

"Nie nadaję się do tego! Normalnie nie mam na to nerwów!..."

Zebrał gorączkowo swój neseser, byle jak wrzucił do niego laptopa i baterie, odłączył kable, po czym wsunął się za uchylone drzwi.

End

by Homoviator 02/2014

Wen na przednówku nieco senny, zwłaszcza, że ciągnie dwa fiki naraz :) Autor uprasza więc o komentarze, co by wen wiosennie ożył i pomógł w dokończeniu tego rozrośniętego Epilogu :)


End file.
